DIFFICULT TO BE A LEADER
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: Leeteuk sedang banyak masalah? Seberat itukah menjadi Leader hingga Leetuk menangis sekarang? Just Read this.. Bad Summary.. /Friendship/Brothership/Hurt/Typo s /DLDR/RnR/Ch 5 UP/
1. Chapter 1

**DIFFICULT TO BE A LEADER**

**Summary : Leader? Sebuah posisi penting yang bisa memimpin dan bijaksana dalam berbagai keputusan.  
**

**di kagumi dan di hormati oleh bawahannya. Tapi Benarkan mengasyikan menjadi seorang Leader? Apa saja beban yang di tanggung oleh Leader tersebut?  
**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior  
**

**Rated : T (maybe)  
**

**Genre : Family, Brothership, Hurt  
**

**Warn : Gaje, Typo (s), Alur complicated, Boring  
**

**~DLDR~  
**

****Annyeong Reader~!

Perkenalkan ini Author baru di FFN, sebenarnya uda lama gabung di sini tapi baru berani publish FF., hehe

Ini FF pertama ku tentang Brothership.., Akibat Ke Galauan ku mengingat sang Leader akan segera enlist T_T,, just special for Uri Angel Leader~^^

Ottee, silahkan di nikmati saja ne? =')

**ÐTŁ**

**Author POV,**

Setelah menyelesaikan World tour concertnya yang bertajuk Super Show yang dashyat dan sangat berhasil itu, akhirnya All member Super Junior mendapatkan 3 hari tenang tanpa jadwal. Management memberikan waktu libur selama 3 hari yang tentunya sangat di butuhkan oleh semua anak asuhnya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Waktu ini di isi dengan istirahat full oleh semua anggota. Buktinya di hari pertama liburan mereka, dorm super junior ini sungguh sangat tenang seperti tak berpenghuni walaupun waktu telah menunjukan jam 1 siang. Mereka masih terlelap dengan sangat tenang seperti anak babi. Eh baby… *ditimpukin ELF

Ahjuma yang biasa membersihkan dorm ini pun terlihat geleng geleng dengan tingkah anak-anak keduanya ini. Akhirnya ia hanya membersihkan dorm yang sunyi tak berpenghuni ini. Ia tak membersihkan setiap kamar hari ini karena ia tak mau mengganggu anak-anaknya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu, tetapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah ia tak mau kejadian waktu ia melihat shindong tak memakai sehenang benangpun di tubuhnya dan membuat teriakan super melengking itu. Setelah membersihkan semuanya ia pun pergi entah kemana (?)

Drrrrtt drrrtt drrrttt

Leeteuk terbangun karena ponsel di sebelah bantalnya berbunyi dengan heboh dan tak mau diam daritadi. Dialah orang yang paling lelah di bandingkan semua member. Setelah kembali ke Korea, semua member bisa sedikit santai bahkan tadi malam mereka telah pesta merayakan hari liburnya kecuali Leeteuk yang masih harus mengurus seluruh kegiatan, laporan kepada big boss Lee Soo Man, dan yang lainnya. Ia hanya menarik nafas panjang dan dengan berat mengangkat ponselnya tersebut.

"yeoboseyo?" tanya Leeteuk masih setengah sadar.

"…."

"MWO? Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk loncat dan langsung full sadar mendengar kabar dari ponselnya terseebut. Sekarang raut mukanya mulai terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"…."

"ne, ne, aku ke sana sekarang." Leeteuk menutup ponselnya. Ia terlihat kalang kabut dan terburu-buru memakai celana jeansnya, mengambil mantel, masker, kacamata dan kunci mobilnya dan langsung melesat meninggalkan dorm.

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku terbangun karena ponselku yang daritadi heboh bernyanyi ini. Dengan ,alas dan berat aku mengangkat ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo?"tanyaku

"Jung Soo-ah, tadi eomma mu pingsan di rumah dan tidak kunjunga sadar juga" kata suara di sebrang

"Mwo? Kenapa?" sontak berita ini membuatku kaget, panik, dan khawatir.

"iya, ibumu pingsan dan sekarang ia di bawa ke rumah sakit Seoul. Dokter ingin menemuimu sekarang" hal tersebut benar-benar membuatku berhenti bernafas.

"ne, ne, aku ke sana sekarang." Jawabku langsung menutup ponselku dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan dorm tanpa memberi tahu satupun dongsaengku.

Aku tancap gas dan mengemudi cukup ngebut. Pikiranku tidak karuan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada ommaku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk menjaga omma ku ini.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit aku langsung melihat ommaku yang masih terbaring di kasurnya dan aku segera menemui dokter.

Lagi-lagi ada hal yang membuatku sulit bernafas. Dokter mengatakan ommaku terkena gangguan ginjal dan levernya semakin parah. Sepertinya omma masih sering telat makan selama aku tak bersamanya. Tiba-tiba cairan bening yang terasa hangat mengalir dari kedua pucuk mataku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkannya sendiri dan kurang memperhatikannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah dan terasa sangat sakit di hatiku, dadaku benar-benar sesak dan mampu membendung kesedihan dan rasa bersalahku. Aku hanya duduk di terdiam di bangku sebuah lorong yang sepi.

**Sungmin POV,**

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak sekali yang ku pikirkan. Aku teringat lagi perkataan ELF yang keluar dari gedung konser kami yang terakhir. Mereka sangat senang dan kagum akan perform kami. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju Coffe shop dekat gedung konser untuk membeli beberapa Coffe untukku dan yang lain. Dengan penyamaran yang mantap aku mulai memesan dan menunggu pesananku selesai aku duduk di bangku menghadap ke kaca. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya world tour konser kami selesai dan sangat sukses. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar beberapa orang di belakangku tengah membicarakan kami. Mereka mengagumi kami. Apalagi dengan penampilan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Eunhyuk, voice of art Yesung, Siwon yang terlihat sangat hebat. Tapi saat menyebutkan namaku tiba-tiba aku seperti berhenti bernafas. Mereka bilang _Sungmin itu benar-benar manis dan imut, tetapi dia tak seperti yang lainnya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Suaranya tak sebagus Yesung, Ryeowook ataupun Kyuhyun. Dancenya juga tak begitu baik seperti yang lainnya._

Semua kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam telingaku dan membuatku sedikit sesak.

Aku mengambil segelas air dan menenggaknya sampai habis.  
"haaahhhh" aku mengambil nafas panjang

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka innocent yang sekarang menghampiriku.  
"ahh., mian hyunnie-ah, kau terlihat lelah jadi aku tak membangunkanmu."jawabku dengan lembut dan membelai rambutnya.

"aisshh, yang lain mana? Apa ryeowook belum bangun? Aku lapaar.." desah Kyuhyun mencari sosok yang lainnya.

"entahlah, dan panggil dia dengan hyung hyunie-ah" kataku lembut

"andwe! Lagian dia tidak ada ini." Bantahnya sambil mengeloyor ke kamar Yewook. Aku hanya geleng-geleng dengan sikap anak itu.

**Author POV**

Sekarang semua member telah berkumpul di meja makan. Ryeowook pun telah memasak beberapa makanan yang langsung di serbu oleh semua anggota yang kelaparan seperti tidak makan 1 bulan. Shindong makan 2x lebih besar dari biasanya. Biasanya ia makan 5 porsi lebih banyak dari yang lain sekarang di kali 2 berarti 10x lebih banyak. (Author geleng-geleng dah)

"ngomong-ngomong leeteuk hyung kemana ya?" tanya Yesung mulai buka mulut

"awwkuuww tiwdaawk taawuu, dawwriwwtawdi suwdah iwwlaang" jawabshindong dengan mulut penuh

"oi gendut, telan dulu makananmu baru ngomong." Bentak kyuhyun

Pletaakk " Panggil dia hyung!" ucap donghae sambil menjitak kepala kyuhyun.

"aiissh Appo hyung…" kata kyuhyun memelas

"sudah.. sudah.. cepat selesaikan makannya." Kata ryeowook melerai

"hey minnie-ah ada apa?" tanya Yesung yang melihat sungmin hanya melamun memandangi piringnya

"hyung, kau tidak makan? Apa makananku tidak enak?" ucap Ryeowook dengan puppy eyesnya

"ah.. ani wooki-ah, ini aku makan. Tidak ada apa-apa hyung" jawab sungmin atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya dan mulai makan.

Kegiatan makan selesai dan sekarang semua member sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun tetap setia memegang benda hitam kesayangannya itu apa lagi kalau bukan PSPnya. Ia asyik memainkannya sambil sesekali berteriak histeris.

Eunhyuk sedang merapikan bulu choconya dan mengelusnya lembut,

Yesung sedang asyik senyum-senyum bersama ddangkoma dan kkomingnya.

Ryeowook masih asyik di dapur mencoba ramuan-ramuan terbarunya

Donghae sedang asyik dengan laptopnya dan update di twitternya,

Sungmin pergi entah kemana untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Dan Siwon yang belum muncul ke dorm hingga saat ini.

Mereka semua terdiam dan asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing menghabiskan hari pertama liburannya.

**Leeteuk POV**

Sudah cukup lama aku duduk terdiam di sini. Pikiranku sudah cukup tenang setelah melihat omma ku sadar dan tersenyum. Omma menyuruhku untuk kembali ke dorm walaupun aku bersikeras untuk tinggal, ia mengatakan anak-anak itu pasti lebih membutuhkanku di bandingkan omma saat ini. Aku pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkannya dan benar saja saat ku aktifkan ponselku sudah ada 10 pesan, 5 misscall dari Donghae, 2 misscall dari Shindong dan 3 misscall dari manager Lee.

Dengan lemas aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran.

Drrrtt drrtt drrrttt

Poselku kembali bergetar. Aku melihat layar poselku yang menampilkan Lee Soo Man, aku pun mengangkatnya sambil terus berjalan menuju mobilku.

"ne? ada apa?" jawabku pelan

"Cepatlah ke SM, aku ingin bicara." Bilangnya dengan nada tegas

"ne, aku ke sana.." jawabku langsung menutup ponsel itu.

'ada apa lagi ini'batinku berbicara dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Aku langsung mengarahkan mobilku ke arah Gedung SM.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruangan Lee Soo Man. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memberiku salam. Karena keadaanku yang sedikit buruk aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum terpaksa.

Aku masuk ke ruangannya dan ia sudah terlihat menungguku.

Sebelum aku mengatakan sepatah katapun tiba-tiba ia melemparkan beberapa majalah ke meja tepat di depanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat ada apa dengan majalah itu dan aku menangkap 1 judul dari sebuah majalah yaitu Super Show di penuhi Skandal! Aku terkaget melihat judul tersebut. Aku mengambil majalah-majalah itu dan melihat yang lainnya.

Lee Donghae Super Junior tertangkap pergi bersama seorang wanita. Lee Hyuk Jae / Eunhyuk Super Junior terlihat menemui seorang Sutradara ternama Korea di tengah jadwalnya yang padat. Yesung Super Junior selalu mendubbing suaranya saat Perform. Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior tidak disiplin dalam latihannya. Leeteuk Super Junior seakan menutup mata dengan kekurangan Super Junior.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini semua tidak benar Hyung!" kata Leeteuk sedikit berteriak melihat berita yang menjelek-jelekan nama Super Junior itu.

"Itu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Apa maksud semua itu?" tanya Lee Soo Man dengan nada tegas agak marah

"Ini semua hanya berita fake. Tidak ada yang benar dengan berita tersebut." Jelas Leeteuk

"ya, aku tau. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka menulis begitu? Pasti ada suatu yang salah hingga mereka bisa menulis hal tersebut!" cacar Lee Soo Man

Aku hanya terdiam karena begitu marah dan aku tidak mungkin meluapkan kemarahannya pada Big boss ku ini.

"Siapa yang harus di salahkan karena berita tidak benar itu? Mereka? Mereka pasti menulis karena mereka pernah melihat suatu kejanggalan yang di temukan dalam SJ." Bentak nya lagi

"Kalian harusnya tetap hati-hati. Bagaimanapun kalian adalah public figure. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat kesalahphaman seperti ini."lanjutnya lagi

"Dan Kau! Jung Soo., aku menunjukmu sebagai Leader karena aku melihat kemampuanmu yang lebih bijak dan hati-hati dalam setiap masalah. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bisa lalai sehingga berita tersebut tersebar?" bentak Lee Soo Man sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Leeteuk. (Oppaaaa kasiiaann T_T)

Aku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa dan menunduk atas perkataan Lee Soo Man yang membuatku tambah sesak dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Setelah mengeluarkan semua kata-kata pedasnya, ia duduk di kursinya.

"Selesaikan semua berita tidak benar itu bagaimana pun caranya. Jangan buat nama SJ menjadi buruk." Perintahnya

"baik. Akan ku selesaikan" jawabku singkat

"Jaga semua member. Jangan sampai mereka melakukan hal-hal yang membuat perhatian lagi. Arraso?" katanya lagi

"ne" kataku sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

Dengan langkah lemas dan berat aku kembali ke mobilku. 'Kenapa harus ada hari ini? Kenapa hari ini benar-benar buruk?' batinku mulai berkecamuk. Aku sedih, marah, dan tau harus melakukan apa. Dan tanpa sadar air mataku mulai keluar lagi dan aku hanya meluapkan kesedihan dan kemarahanku di dalam mobil dengan menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

**ÐTŁ**

**Author POV**

11.45..

Semua member mulai khawatir dengan hilangnya Leader mereka. Sudah daritadi mereka menelfon dan mengirim pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang di balas. Karena itu, mereka sekarang berkumpul di ruang tv dan menanti kepulangan Leeteuk. Mereka tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tapi pikiran mereka sama yaitu tertuju pada Leeteuk yang tidak terlihat dari mereka terbangun tadi.

Wajah mereka khawatir dan panik walau sudah berusaha di sembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya teukie hyung pergi kemana sih?" tanya Ryeowook membuka suara yang tak mampu menahan rasa cemasnya. Tak ada jawaban dari semua member yang berkumpul. Siwonpun ternyata ada di dorm setelah mengetahui Leeteuk tak ada kabar seharian.

"hyung, kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku?" tanya ryeowook pada hyung-hyungnya yang hanya diam

"kau sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari 10x wookie-ah" jawab Yesung

"yaa. Dan jawabannya tetap, tak ada dari kita yang tau" lanjut shindong

"kalau teukie hyung kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Aku benar-benar cemas" Donghae menambahkan

"Aiisshh.. jangan berfikiran macam-macam donghae.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lurus ke PSP nya

Pletaak.. 1 jitakan melayang ke kepala kyuhyun yang di hadiahkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"monyet hutan kenapa kau memukulku?" bentak Kyuhyun yang tidak terima di pukul

"Dasar Iblis… Jangan berkata begitu pada Hyungmu.." bentak Eunhyuk tak kalah keras

Sungmin segera menenangkan Kyuhyun agar tidak terjadi keributan malam-malam begini.

Tepat pukul 01.00

Hampir semua member terlelap dalam mimipi mereka di ruang tv. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih bangun 100%. Sungmin hanya menatap ke luar dengan berbagai fikiran dan Kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan PSPnya.

Kreekkk..

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dorm dan benar pintu terbuka dan sang Leader yang telah mereka nantikan muncul juga.

"Hei Leader darimana saja kau meninggalkan anak buahmu sendirian?kau…" kata Kyuhyun asal tanpa melihat kondisi Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya melihat ke arah tv yang ternyata banyak mayat bergelimpangan di sana.

Sungmin yang sadar ada yang salah dari hyungnya satu ini langsung membekap mulut kyuhyun

"aiissh, hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" kata kyuhyun setelah berhasil melepas bekapan Sungmin

"Kau darimana hyung?" Sekarang Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut.

Karena suara Kyuhyun cukup keras tadi, member yang lainpun terbangun, apalagimelihat sosok yang di tunggu mereka datang.

"hyung kau sudah pulang?"ucap donghae sambil mengucek matanya

"Hyung pergi kemana saja?" timpal Shindong

Leeteuk hanya diam dan menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu satu per satu. Entah apa yang di fikirkannya. Semua member terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Leeteuk.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yesung hati-hati

Tak ada jawaban lagi dan semua menatap Leeteuk dengan bingung dan cemas

"Hyung, apa ada yang salah dengan kami?"tanya ryeowook sambil memperhatikan dirinya sendiri

"aah ani.." jawab Leeteuk singkat

"lalu kemana saja kau baru pulang hyung?" tanya siwon yang daritadi diam memperhatikan leadernya itu.

"Aku capek, Aku tidur duluan." Jawab Leeteuk singkat sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Semua member hanya cengok dengan jawaban Leeteuk. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama yang lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan teuki hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang terlihat cemas

"Kita tanyakan saja besok, dia terlihat sangat lelah." Kata sungmin.

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing kecuali Yesung yang seperti biasa berkeliling mencari tempat untuk tidur. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk yang terlihat berbeda dan menyedihkan. Ia pun mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Leeteuk.

**Leeteuk POV**

Setelah di serbu beberapa pertanyaan dari dongsaeng-dongsaengku, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Aku sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk berbicara atau menceritakan hal-hal besar yang ku alami hari ini. Ada rasa bersalah pada mereka sebenarnya. Saat ia masuk ke dorm ia melihat dongsaengnya itu berkumpul di tv yang sepertinya menanti kepulangannya dan wajah-wajah cemas dan khawatir yang terlihat di wajah mereka.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasurku. Berusaha menghilangkan semua fikiranku yang menyesakan ini namun yang kudapat cairan bening yang sangat kembali keluar dari mataku. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan seseorang memasuki kamarku. Aku membalikan tubuhku agar ia tidak melihat aku menangis saat ini. Seperti biasanya, anak ini hanya masuk lalu berbaring di sebelahku tanpa berbicara apapun

"Yesungie, apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku tetap membelakanginya

"Aku ingin tidur di sini hyung" katanya singkat. Aku tau itu adalah kebiasaannya. Ia sering tidur berpindah-pindah. Aku tau dia bukan ingin menggangguku tapi ia khawatir padaku dan ingin menemaninya. Aku tersenyum kecil sadar bahwa aku masih memilikkinya yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Hening sejenak, 'apa anak ini sudah tidur?' batinku dan sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata tidak, dia berbaring dan menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar.

"kami akan selalu bersamamu hyung" katanya tiba-tiba sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Kita adalah keluarga. Dan kau akan selalu jadi hyung terbaikku."katanya lagi yang membuatku terharu dan ingin menangis lagi.

" ne." jawabku singkat dan kami kembali diam.

"Jong Woon-ah, apa aku leader yang baik?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan. Dia terlihat kaget.

"tentu saja. Kau adalah Leader terbaik yang kami miliki. Dan selamanya kau adalah Leader SJ." Katanya

Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit puas dengan pernyataannya.

"ne, tidurlah." Ajakku kemudian.

**ÐTŁ**

**Author POV**

Pagi ini kami sarapan dengan sangat hening. Tak ada yang berbicara atau membuat celetukan-celetukan seperti biasanya. Siwon yang ternyata menginap di dormpun hanya diam. Kyuhyun yang biasanya banyak komentar sekarang terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka makan sambil menatap ke arah satu orang. Dan orang yang di tatap malah makan dengan santainya.

Leeteuk yang sudah gerah dengan 8 mata yang menatappun mulai sedikit salting.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Leeteuk akhirnya bersuara dan menatap dongsaengnya itu bergantian.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?"tanya Shindong dengan muka cemas

"iya, Kau tidak sakit kan?"tambah Donghae yang terlihat khawatir

"ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat" Ujar Leeteuk dengan semangat agar mereka tidak cemas lagi. Dan terdengar nafas lega dari mereka semua.

"Syukurlah.. Kau membuat kami khawatir hyung sampai aku harus menginap." Kata siwon

"haha, mian.. mian.." katanya mulai tertawa kecil

"Aisshh.. kau ini benar-benar merepotkan hyung" celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat 12 death glayre dari semua hyungnya. Ia hanya bisa meringis.'Maknae kami ini memang benar-benar' batin Leeteuk. Dan tiba-tiba mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Keheningan pecah secara cepat karena ucapan 1 maknae ini.

Ini adalah hari kedua liburan mereka. Kecuali Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah harus mengisi acara di Sukira. Yesung memutuskan untuk membawa hewan-hewan belahan hidupnya ke dokter hewan di temani couple setianya Ryeowook. Ia ingin memeriksakan kesehatan ddangkoma dan kkoming dan choco yang di titipkan eunhyuk padanya. Kyuhyun tetap asyik dengan PSP dan komputernya. Ia tertawa dan marah-marah sendiri.

Leeteuk yang baru selesai mandi mendekati maknaenya ini.

"Kenapa sepi? Mana yang lain?"tanya Leeteuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya

"…." Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun dan tetap fokus menatap layar PSPnya

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Leeteuk karena pertanyaan nya tidak di gubris oleh maknae sialan ini. *ditendang sparkyu

"aahhhhh.. Hyung! Kenapa berteriak, lihat sekarang aku harus mengulangnya." Bentak Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan layar PSPnya yang menampilkan Game Over.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" kata Leeteuk yang bingung kenapa ia punya dongsaeng seperti anak ini.

"lalu dimana yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk lagi

"siwon dan EunHae ada jadwal. YeWook lagi ke dokter hewan. Sungmin pergi entah kemana." Jawab Kyuhyun beralih ke komputernya.

"Sungmin Couplemu bagaimana kau tidak tau dia kemana?" ujar Leeteuk heran

"Entahlah, dari kemarin dia diam dan jarang ngomong" kata Kyuhyun santai

Mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya, Leeteuk mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin. Kalau anak itu diam dari kemarin apa ia ada masalah? Batin Leeteuk. Leeteukpun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berniat ke Rumah sakit menjenguk Omma nya. Leeteuk membritahu kyuhyun bahwa dia akan pergi agar mereka tidak khawatir dengannya lagi seperti kemarin.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu di tengah ruang latihan. Ya, dari kemarin aku kemari untuk melatih kemampuan danceku dan aku sadar aku tidak sebaik yang di fikirkan. Masih ada beberapa bagian dance yang terlupa dan tidak sempurna. Aku benar-benar lelah, tanpa di sangka aku sudah latihan lebih dari 7 jam. Melatih suara dan Dance ku. Aku akan buktikan kepada mereka bahwa Lee Sungmin bukan hanya imut dan manis sehingga pantas masuk ke dalam Super Junior. Aku berhasil bergabung dengan Super Junior karena kemampuanku.

Sekarang hari pasti sudah beranjak malam. Aku berniat untuk kembali ke dorm tetapi kaki ku berasa lemas sekali. Aku pun hanya bisa bersandar di cermin dan mulai mengatur nafasku..

Drrrtt drrrtt

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dan ku lihat di layar menunjukan nama Teukie Hyung. 'Ada apa dia menghubungiku?' batinku. Aku benar mengatur nafasku hingga bertindak normal dan mengangkat telfon darinya.  
"ne Hyung. Waeyo?" tanya ku tenang

"…."

"aku.. aku di jalan Hyung.. sebentar lagi sampai di dorm. Waeyo?" jawabku sedikit berbohong

"…"

"ne, kita ketemu di dorm" jawabku dan langsung menutuskan telfonnya.

'Apa yang ingin Teuki hyung bicarakan' aku mulai sedikit khawatir

**~TBC/DELETE?~**

****Jjaang~! Pendek? Ane? Gaje? Yaa... huufftt.. Sudah berusaha membuat yang terbail =(

Mianhae kalo mengecewakan... Haruskah ini di delete? Kalo Readers ini di delete akan hye delete...

Hye mohon saran nya yaahh, biar hye bisa berkembang lagii.. Silahkan kalau mau kripik yang pedes juga enak (?) n flame tapi sertain sarannya yaahh *chocoeyes

Otte? RnR please~ ^^ Gomawo~~ *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**DIFFICULT TO BE A LEADER**

**Summary : Leader? Sebuah posisi penting yang bisa memimpin dan bijaksana dalam berbagai keputusan. di kagumi dan di hormati oleh bawahannya. Tapi Benarkan mengasyikan menjadi seorang Leader? Apa saja beban yang di tanggung oleh Leader tersebut?**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T (maybe)**

**Genre : Family, Brothership, Hurt**

**Warn : Gaje, Typo (s), Alur complicated, Boring**

**~DLDR~**

* * *

Annyeong~!^^

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang uda Ripiu yaa.., Gak nyangka ada yang mau jug abaca and ripiu fict ini.. Hye Senang sekalii… Hehehe =')

Jeongmal Mianhae di Ch 1, cerita sungguh hancur dan banyak sekali kesalahan. Mianhae.. T_T

Mianhae juga Updetnya lama. Karena ini adalah Fict paling pertama kali yang Hye buat dulu, dan belum tau apa-apa. Dan sekarang pas Hye baca ulang, cerita sedikit berputar dan membingungkan Hye sendiri.. Haha

Sebenernya ini fict mau aku discontinued tapi karen ada yang readerdeul yang berharap lanjut Jadilah ini fict Hye rombak ulang mulai chap 2 ini…^^~

Ottelah.., Silahkan saja di baca..

Enjoy Reading~!^^

* * *

**ÐTŁ**

**Leeteuk POV**

Setelah menemui Eomma. Hatiku sedikit bergejolak lagi. Eomma ku harus menjalankan operasi lever dan sepertinya keadaannya tambah buruk. Belum lagi aku melihat sebuah majalah yang bercover Skandal Super Junior saat melewati penjual majalah. Semua masalah bersatu dalam fikiranku. Aku ingin berteriak saat ini. Tapi aku urungkan niatku, tidak mungkin aku berteriak di tengah kerumunan orang dan esok pagi akan muncul berita Leader Super Junior berteriak sendiri di tengah jalan. Itu benar-benar tidak lucu dan akan menambah masalah yang sudah banyak ini.

Aku berniat untuk mengadakan konfrensi pers dan menyuruh manager kami untuk menarik semua berita fake itu dari publik. Itu pula yang di fikirkan oleh manager kami. Tapi satu masalah bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa berita itu fake. Mereka menginginkan bukti yang real bukan hanya perkataan yang bisa di buat itu.

Tambah lagi 1 fikiran dalam otakku, bukti apa?

"haaahhh" aku mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya keras. Aku kembali ke mobil dan berniat pulang ke dorm. 'Ini tidak seperti hari libur untukku, ini liburan terburuk' batinku.

Belum ada satu masalah pun yang terselesaikan, aku teringat akan masalah lain yaitu Sungmin.

Aku ingat akan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Aku menelfon Kyuhyun dan menanyakan apa Sungmin sudah pulang dan ia bilang belum. Itu membuatku tambah cemas memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.

Aku mengotak ngatik iphoneku dan menekan nomor Sungmin. 2 detik.. 5 detik.. 10 detik.. 20 detik.. tidak ada jawaban hingga munculah suara dari sebrang.

" Ne Hyung, Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit berhati-hati dan menahan sesuatu. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Kau dimana minnie-ah?"tanyaku bersikap seperti biasa

"Aku.. aku di jalan Hyung. Sebentar lagi sampai di dorm. Waeyo?" jawabnya sedikit gugup 'kenapa dia gugup?' batinku

"oh oke. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan nanti." Jelasku

"ne.. kita bertemu di dorm" katanya langsung memutus telfonku.

Akupun langsung mengarahkan mobilku ke dorm agar Sungmin tidak mendahului sampai di dorm.

**Leeteuk POV End**

Saat Leeteuk sampai di dorm ternyata dorm sudah terlihat hidup dan begitu ramai. Kyuhyun yang masih teriak-teriak sendiri menghadapi gamenya. Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengadu kkoming dan choco. Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Donghae yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponselnya. 'di sini benar-benar banyak orang aneh' batin Leeteuk. (sabar bang)

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Ryeowook ketika Leeteuk mengambil segelas air.

"ne, malam ini kita makan apa wookie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menenggak airnya.

"aku masak jjangmyeon juga ada bibimbab" senyum wookie puas

"emmm.. mana minnie?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih belum menemukan sosok sungmin

"Aku tidak melihat sungmin hyung daritadi siang. Kyuhyun bilang ia pergi." Jelas ryeowook dengan mengacung-acungkan spatulanya dan kembali memasak.

'ternyata dia belum sampai.' Batin Leeteuk dan mulai melangkah mendekati donghae

"hey Hyung.." sapa Donghae yang sadar keberadaan Leeteuk

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"tanya Leeteuk melihat donghae masih saja senyum-senyum

"ah.. ani.. haha.. lihat ini.." jawab donghae menunjukan layar iphone nya.

Leeteuk melihat itu acc twitter donghae dan berbagai mentionan dari para elfishy.

"Jadi kau senyum-senyum karena ini?" tanya Leeteuk geleng-geleng dongsaengnya senyum hanya karena twitter

"yak hyung. Lihat begitu banyak elfishy yang mau menikah denganku. Mereka mention aku dengan bahasa-bahasa planet yang tak ku mengerti" donghae geer sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"aissh ikan kembung, bukan hanya kau. Semua member juga begitu.." kata kyuhyun yang menatap lurus ke arah laptopnya.

"yak! Kau tidak usah ikut berkomentar, dan jangan panggil aku begitu.." jawab donghae kesal.

Akhirnya sosok yang Leeteuk tunggu muncul juga. Sungmin baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm. Ia terlihat lelap dan kaosnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Yak hyung! Kemana saja kau? Tega meninggalkanku sendirian.." keluh Kyuhyun yang sadar couplenya baru saja tiba

"haha, mianhae.." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan

"Aisshh.. jangan mengacak-acak rambutku yang keren ini." Kata kyuhyun sambil menepis pelan tangan sungmin

"Keren apanya? Berantakan iya.." celetuk donghae yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi

"yak, ikan kembung!" balas kyuhyun

"ahh.. kalian ini berisik sekali" Yesung muncul tiba-tiba

"ah, minnie ah aku baru melihatmu.." tambah Yesung lagi

"ah ne hyung.. aku mau mandi dulu.." jawab sungmin dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi

Yesung lalu menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan seakan bertanya 'ada apa dengannya?' dan leeteuk hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya.

**ÐTŁ**

**Sungmin POV**

Makan malam ini seperti makan malam sebelumnya. Berisik dan penuh celetukan dari kyuhyun dan donghae yang masih bersitegang hanya karena twitter. Sedangkan aku dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa dengan tingkah laku mereka.

Makan malam selesai. Setelah mencuci piring kami masing-masing kami mulai larut dalam kegiatan kami masing-masing dan tiba-tiba Leeteuk mengajakku ke balkon.

"ada apa hyung?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan

"ehm, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya aku rasa kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol." Kata teuki hyung

"ahh.. ne.. Kau tidak sedang dalam masalah kan hyung?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya karena ku lihat dari kemarin teuki hyung terlihat sangat lelah dan sedih..

"anii.."katanya sambil tersenyum lembut

"lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanyaku lagi. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut dan menatapku

"benarkah begitu? Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya sambil menunjukan muka innocentnya

"hahaha.. syukurlah." Jawabku sambil tertawa melihat tampangnya.

" kau sendiri?" tanya teukie hyung yang membuatku sedikit kaget

"ah.. aku? Aku juga baik baik saja." Jawabku sedikit gugup

"minnie-ah, dulu aku pernah bilang bahwa kalian bisa mencurahkan apapun yang kalian rasakan padaku kan? Karena aku adalah leader kalian dan biarkan aku tiang penyangga buat kalian." Jelasnya dengan lembut

Kata-kata teukie hyung benar-benar menyentuhku. Aku hampir meneteskan air mataku. Aku ingin berteriak padanya tapi aku takut alasanku begini hanya karena ucapan orang yang sudah biasa terdengar.

Aku hanya menunduk, tak berani melihat wajah teuki hyung sekarang ini.

"Minnie-ah.."panggil teukie hyung. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bagian bawah bibirmu tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Sungmin Hyunnggg…." Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dari dalam. Suaranya menyelamatkanku. Kehadirannya benar-benar menyelamatkanku dari teuki hyung. Kyuhyun langsung menarikku ke dalam untuk membantunya mencari kaset games terbarunya yang katanya menghilang.

"woi kyuhyun-ah! Aku sedang berbicara dengan sungmin!" bentak Teuki hyung melihat kyuhyun langsung menarikku.

"ya ampun hyung, ini lebih penting… ini menyangkut nyawaku.. Kau tidak mau kan maknae mu ini sakit?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan muka puppy eyesnya.

"aissh, tidak ada yang mati gara-gara kaset games." Sergapnya

"ada.. itu aku!" jawab kyuhyun yang tetap menarikku ke kamar. 'maafkan aku hyung, aku akan menceritakannya pada mu kalau aku sudah tenang hyung' batinku yang merasa bersalah pada teukie hyung.

**Sungmin POV End**

Ini adalah hari terakhir liburan. Ini waktu terakhir mereka untuk bersantai-santai.

Setelah sarapan semua member kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati dongsaengdeulnya sedang santai menonton tv tanpa kyuhyun yang langsung kabur ke toko games untuk membeli kaset yang tak di temukan setelah semalaman dengan histeris mencarinya..

Leeteuk berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan sungmin. Leeteuk duduk di sofa dan mencari sosok sungmin di antara orang-orang yang mengacuhkan kehadirannya itu.

"mana sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"molla.. aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi hyung." Jawab yesung sambil memainkan kkomming dalam pelukannya.

"kemana dia? Apa ia pergi bersama kyuhyun?"tanya Leeteuk lagi

"tidak hyung, sungmin pergi sebelum kyuhyun pergi. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya hyung" giliran yesung yang bertanya pada Leeteuk

"ne, makanya aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Kemarin saat aku mengajaknya berbicara, kyuhyun datang dan menarik sungmin untuk menemaninya mencari kaset. Haaah" cerita Leeteuk mendesah kesal

"ne, dia terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya." Ucap Yesung lagi

Saat Leeteuk dan Yesung sedang asyik mengobrolkan sungmin, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berteriak kesal melihat berita di tv.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kebingungan saat kembali dari dapur.

"Lihat itu. Mereka menggosipkan ku tidak becus dalam dance. Mereka bilang danceku dan shindong terlihat kaku, apa-apaan itu? Aku yang dance machine ini di bilang gitu." Cerocos Eunhyuk panjang lebar dengan berapi-api. Donghae yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa menenangkannya dan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk untuk sabar.

Melihat berita itu, Leeteuk tersadar akan tugas yang di berikan oleh sang big boss terhormat mereka. Ia sempat lupa dengan masalahnya itu karena memikirkan Sungmin. Leeteuk mendesah lumayan keras.

"tenang hyung, itu hanya gosip. Mereka suka membuat sensasi sendiri" kata Yesung yang sepertinya sadar Leeteuk mendesah setelah melihat berita itu. Leeteuk hanya membalas perkataan Yesung dengan senyuman kecil.

Setelah beberapa saat, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit melihat keadaan omma nya. Sampai sekarang ia belum cerita tentang keadaan omma nya yang telah menjadi omma anggota SJ yang lain. Ia tidak mau merusak liburan anak-anak SJ dan cemas akan ommaanya itu. Ia bilang pada Yesung ingin ke suatu tempat dan menyuruhnya untuk menelfonya jika terjadi sesuatu di dorm.

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakit. 15 menit kemudian aku sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan penyamaran yang sempurna aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat omma ku.

Aku senang melihat ommaa ku tersenyum saat melihat kedatanganku.

"Annyeong eommaa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya ku sambil mengecup pipinya

"aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau rajin sekali kemari eoh?" tanyanya

"Mwo? eommaa aku anakmu, tentu aku sering kemari. Apa omma tidak suka melihatku?" kataku mencibir

"haha, anii.. bukan gitu. Bagaimana kerjaanmu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil

"mm baik. Kami di berikan waktu 3 hari untuk libur. Makanya aku bisa ke sini tiap hari." Ucapku agak manja

"ne., kemana yang lainnya?" tanya ommaa menanyakan member yang lainnya

"ahh.. Mereka sangat lelah ommaa, jadi aku belum memberi tahu mereka mengenai keadaan ommaa. Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir." Jelasku

"ne, baguslah. eomma juga tak mau membuat mereka khawatir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut

"kau sendiri juga tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku tak apa-apa. Fokus pada kerjaanmu, jangan pernah mengecawakan mereka dan semua fans mu,." Lanjutnya lagi dan sontak membuatku ingin berteriak dan menceritakan semua pada ommaa ku, tapi aku tak tega jika aku menceritakannya, ia pasti akan kepikiran tentang masalahku.

"Jung Soo – ah" panggil omma ku yang sadar aku sedikit terbengong

"ne? iya siap ommaa.. kau juga harus cepat sembuh dan memberikan dukungan mu yang penuh untuk anakmu yang tampan ini." Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil dan ommaa pun ikut tertawa. Aku ingin selalu melihatnya tertawa seperti ini. 'Tuhan, tolong jaga semua orang yang ku sayangi. Jaga ommaa dan keluarga ku, juga jaga semua member SJ baik yang berada bersama ku sekarang maupun yang tidak'

Hari sudah mulai malam. Aku hendak kembali ke dorm tetapi ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi.

Dan di sinilah aku akhirnya. Tempat latihan kami. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin ke tempat ini. Aku melangkah masuk dan teringat semua kenangan ku selama menjadi anggota sekaligus leader Super Junior. 'Sudah lama juga' batinku. Aku terhenti di depan pintu ruang latihan dance. Lampu ruangan menyala.

"Apakah ada yang latihan malam-malam gini? Apa mungkin Eunhyuk?" gumamku mengingat Eunhyuk yang tadi begitu kesal kemampuan dancenya di ragukan.

Akupun bergerak ke samping ruangan hendak melihat ke dalam melalui jendela, karena jika benar ada yang latihan aku tak mau mengagetkannya tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja.

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini. Aku berdiri di salah jendela menghadap ke dalam ruangan. Aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat tidak asing bagiku sedang latihan, ia terlihat begitu lelah dan … menangis..

Itu Sungmin bukan Eunhyuk. Sungguh hal yang membuatku terkejut. Sungmin tidak latihan dance sampai seperti itu. Keringatnya sudah keluar begitu banyak dan dengan kaki yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan itu ia mulai lagi lagi lagi. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia sampai begitu?' kataku kecil melihat sedih ke arah salah satu dongsaengku itu.

**Leeteuk POV End**

**ÐTŁ**

**Sungmin POV**

"harus lagi.. Ini belum apa-apa. Harus lebih lagi" kata Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri ketika tubuhnya sudah menolak untuk menari lagi. Semua badanku serasa sakit terutama kakiku yang sudah mati rasa. Dari pagi setelah sarapan aku langsung ke tempat ini. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu mengingatkan ku pada persepsi orang yang membuatku patah semangat. Belum lagi saat perjalanan kemari aku melihat berita yang membuatku bergidik. Lee Sungmin Super Junior tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Hal itu tanpa sadar membuat cairan bening yang terasa hangat mengalir deras di pipiku.

Aku sekuat tenaga aku mulai melakukan dance itu lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak ingin orang melihatku seperti itu, aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka. Kaki ku sudah tak bisa berkompromi lagi. Aku terjatuh. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang sedang memburu ini. Kaki ku begitu sakit sekarang. Setelah bisa mengatur nafasku aku berniat berdiri lagi.

Aku berdiri dan aku sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang ku lihat dari balik jendela di depanku. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan sedih, marah, atau apa aku tak mengerti. Itu Leeteuk hyung. 'sejak kapan ia di situ' batinku. Aku hanya mematung melihatnya.

"aiishh.. ah hyung sakiit…" aku meringis kesakitan saat Leeteuk hyung mengobati kakiku dan mengompres pergelangan kaki ku yang terlihat membengkak. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Aku takut melihatnya sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas

Aku hanya menunduk. Aku takut padanya, aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa padanya. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan lembut dan mengelus-elus punggungku. Akupun sudah tak bisa membendungnya dan tumpahlah semua tangisanku di depan leeteuk hyung. Ia memberikanku sebotol air setelah aku sedikit tenang.

"Minnie-ah, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi lebih lembut.

"a..anii hyung.. aku.. hiks.. aku.." jawabku yang masih terisak.

"ne.. ne.. sudahlah ada aku di sini." Katanya sambil merangkulku. Kata-katanya barusan membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Apa benar aku tidak bisa apa-apa hyung?" tanyaku kemudian

"mwo? Maksudmu?" tanyanya terlihat bingung

"Semuanya bilang aku tak bisa apa-apa. Fans bilang aku hanya terlihat manis dan imut dan tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Suaraku tidak sebagus sura yesung hyung, wookie dan hyunnie. Dance ku juga terlihat sempurna dan kaku. Hanya keberuntungan aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian sebagai Super Junior." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Leeteuk hyung masih terdiam dan menungguku untuk bercerita lagi. Tapi aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya diam menunduk.

"Menurutmu?"tanyanya kemudian

"Mwo?" tanyaku mendengar pertanyaan Teukie hyung yang membuatku bingung.

"Menurutmu apa kau layak bergabung dengan kami?" katanya tegas dan terdengar sedikit tajam.

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tau aku tidak memiliki kelebihan yang menonjol tapi aku ingin layak bergabung dengan SJ. Walaupun aku tidak layak, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi layak dan membuktikan nya pada kalian" kataku tanpa sadar

"Bagus, lalu masalahnya sekarang?" Ucap teukie hyung lagi sambil tersenyum lembut

"mwo? Maksud hyung?" tanyaku sedikit ragu

"Minnie-ah.. tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Kau memang tidak menonjol dalam suara dan dance mu, tapi buktinya kau sanggup mengikuti kami kan, itu artinya kamu mampu menjadi SJ. Begitu pula dengan ku, aku tidak seperti KRY yang memiliki suara khas, ataupun eunhyuk dan shindong yang jago dance. Tapi aku tau aku memiliki kelebihan yaitu menyatukan kalian semua. Menyatukan antara suara emas yang kita miliki dan dance machine. Menyatukan semua untuk menjadi satu dan sinkron. Begitupun denganmu. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari orang biasa. Kau bisa menyanyi dan menari, Kau juga cepat menangkap apa yang di perintahkan. Dan terpenting caramu memperlakukan SJ. Sikapmu yang lembut dan penyayang itu yang membuatmu spesial di mata kami. Saat semua lelah dan mulai muncul pertengkaran dan aku juga terbawa emosi kau yang sanggup melerai pertengkaran kami dengan lembut." Jelas Leeteuk hyung dengan lembut.

Mendengar semua kata-katanya aku tak mampu membendung air mataku lagi. Aku menangis lagi. Benar yang di katakan Leeteuk Hyung. Tak peduli apapun yang di katakan orang.

"Yang penting kau adalah Lee Sungmin Super Junior dan selamanya adalah Super Junior, Kami semua menyanyangimu tak peduli apapun kata orang di luar sana." Kata Teukie hyung lagi lalu tersenyum lembut padaku..

"Tetaplah jadi Lee Sungmin yang kami kenal."

**Sungmin POV End **

**ÐTŁ**

Setelah acara curhatan sungmin kepada Leeteuk. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm. Leeteuk menyetir dan Sungmin di sebelahnya tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Leeteuk bernafas lega. Satu masalahnya selesai. Sungmin sudah melepaskan semua bebannya pada Leeteuk dan itu membuat Sungmin terlihat lega. Sekarang Leeteuk merasa kelaparan, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum makan malam. Ia memegangi perutnya dan melihat ponselnya menunjukan jam 01.00, Ia sedikit kaget karena sudah ada 15 misscall. 8 pesan, dan semuanya dari anak-anak SJ. Karena terlalu fokus dengan Sungmin ia tidak sadar dengan ponselnya yang berdering daritadi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi salah satu dongsaengnya. Ini sudah malam dan biasanya masih bangun jam segini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang maknae yang pasti lagi asyik menyelesaikan kaset terbarunya.

Belum Leeteuk mengucapkan sepatah jata apapun ia sudah di sambut dengan bentakan sang maknae yang membuat Leeteuk menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Yak! Park Jung Soo! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Dimana kau sekarang?" cerocosnya

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu ini." Bentak Leeteuk

"Andweeee!" jawabnya mantap

"Aisshh.. anak ini.." kata Leeteuk sambil geleng-geleng punya maknae kurang ajar seperti anak ini. (dihajar sparkyuu)

"Jung Soo ah.., Sungmin belum pulang juga jam segini..ponselnya juga tidak aktif" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Yak! Panggil kami dengan Hyung! Arraso?" Teriak Leeteuk dengan agak kesal

"ne.. Hyuuungg.."

"kau tenang saja. Minnie bersama denganku. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Jelas Leeteuk

"Syukkuurrllaah" terdengar banyak suara dari sebrang sana. Leeteuk kaget ternyata dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu masih bangun dan mengkhatirkan kami.

"akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga.." terdengar sebuah suara seperti suara Eunhyuk. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa Wookie ada di sana?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian

"ne Hyung, aku di sini.. waeyo?" tanya ryeowook yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Wookie-ah.. Apa kau bisa membuatkan kami makanan? Aku lapaar dan tidak ada restoran yang buka jam segini. Bisakah?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit memelas.

"tentu hyung.. Kalian pasti belum makan. Kalian mau makan apa?" tawar Ryeowook

"Apa saja. Sebentar lagi kami sampai.. Gomawo" jawab leeteuk. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook, Leeteuk pun menutup telfonnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Aku benar-benar lega melihat Sungmin Hyung bersama Teukie Hyung. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin Hyung sedikit berubah dan aku tahu pasti ada masalah. Aku sudah berusaha agar Sungmin hyung mau cerita padaku tapi sampai hari ini ia tidak cerita apapun. Aku sungguh mengkahwatirkannya begitupun yang lain. Aku melihat Leeteuk hyung juga mengajak Sungmin Hyung bicara kemarin tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Sungmin Hyung enggan untuk cerita pada teukie hyung. Aku melihat dia hanya menunduk. Aku pun segera menariknya dengan alasan dia harus menemaniku mencai kaset games yang sebenarnya belum ku beli karena baru hari ini kaset ini muncul. Ahahaha

Dan sekarang aku cemas dan khawatir karena Sungmin Hyung pergi tanpa memberiku kabar. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Sungguh daritadi aku marah-marah sendiri karena kesal tak bisa menemukan Sungmin Hyung yang di hadiahkan beberapa jitakan oleh Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Donghae yang kesal melihatku seperti cacing kepanasan.

Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lega melihat Sungmin Hyung sudah pulang bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung entah mereka bertemu dimana atau mereka memang janjian bertemu. Tapi aku kaget begitu memperhatikan muka Sungmin Hyung yang keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang makan. Dia habis menangis, matanya sedikit bengkak. Aku memperhatikannya walaupun aku tak mengubah posisiku di depan laptop.

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang seperti sadar keadaan sungmin yang tidak baik.

"ne, aku baik-baik saja Wookie-ah" jawabnya sok tegar

Leeteuk Hyung langsung makan masakan Ryeowook setelah mereka sampai. Dia terlihat kelaparan sekali. Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin hyung yang juga makan makanan yang di berikan ryeowook barusan.

Aku mendesah lega. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Ryeowook kembali ke kamarnya. Leeteuk pun menyuruhku untuk tidur karena besok kami akan mulai dengan jadwal padat kami lagi. Aku tak menggubris suara Leeteuk hyung, dan ia hanya masuk ke kamarnya.

Sungmin Hyung telah selesai mencuci piringnya. Ia menghampiriku dengan senyumnya.

"Hyunnie-ahh ayoo tidur.. besok kita kan sudah ada jadwal.. kajja.." ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku..

Aku hanya diam. Aku menatap Sungmin Hyung penuh teliti. Dan benar dugaanku, matanya bengkak.

"Hyuunie-ah, waeyo? Kajja.." ajaknya lagi

Aku berdiri dan tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuh hyungku ini. Aku tau dia hanya terlihat kuat saat ini. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika aku memeluknya.

"Hyuung… Hyuuungg" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"wae hyunnie-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir

"…" aku hanya terdiam

"jangan berusaha kuat di depanku Hyung. Bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" Kataku lirih lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan berlalu menuju kamarku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di kasur dengan kasar. Tanpa sadar tadi aku meneteskan beberapa air mataku.

Pintu terbuka. Aku pura-pura telah terlelap dalam tidurku. Sungmin Hyung menghampiri tempat tidurku, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Gomawo dongsaeng-ah" bisiknya lembut. Lalu ia kembali ke kasurnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurku.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Leeteuk POV**

****Akhirnya waktu liburan kami berakhir juga. Hari ini kami harus memulai pekerjaan kami dan jadwal super padat telah menunggu kami. Pagi ini rasanya lagi-lagi aku tak bisa membuka mataku. Lelah sangat lelah. Liburan kemarin seperti bukan liburan untukku, apalagi sekarang dengan berbagai pikiran. Tapi mau tak mau aku mulai membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Aku tak mau menambah masalah lagi.

Aku bangun dan melihat dongsaeng kesayanganku masih tertidur dengan lelapnya..

"Donghae-ah, ireona.. kajja.." aku sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan lembut.  
Tanpa banyak Tanya ia langsung bangun dan duduk.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya donghae sambil mengucek matanya

"em,, ada beberapa reality show, pemotretan, dan siaran radio.. siap-siaplah. Aku akan membangunkan yang lainnya." Jelas Leeteuk sambil beranjak keluar.

"ne" sahut donghae sebelum leeteuk menutup pintunya.

Aku mulai membangunkan semua dongsaeng-dongsaengku ini. Tidak tega sebenarnya membangunkan mereka sepagi ini, apalagi bila melihat wajah polos mereka saat tidur. Tapi inilah tuntutan pekerjaan.

**Leeteuk POV End**

1 jam telah berlalu. 9 member sekarang telah berada di meja makan. Makanan telah siap di meja dan siap di santap.

"ayo cepat.. cepat.. aku laparr.." semangat shindong

"ne, sabarlah. " Leeteuk mulai berlaku sebagai ommaa yang membagikan makanan kepada dongsaengnya dengan makan mereka mulai berdoa yang di pimpin oleh siwon.

"Yak cho kyuhyun! Jangan mengambil makananku,…" bentak shindong yang kesal karena ayamnya di ambil 1 potong oleh kyuhyun..

" hyuung, aku hanya minta satu, kau lihat badanku sudah kurus begini. Nanti kalo aku sakit gimana? Kau tidak mau kan kalo aku sakit?" jelas kyuhyun dengan puppyeyesnya..

"aiisshh.. alasanmu itu,…" kata shindong yang udah skakmatch tak mampu membalas ucapan evil maknae itu.. kyuhyun hanya tersenyum khas setannya.. dan di sambut dengan suara tawa dari semua member yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil mereka,.

'Inilah yang harus aku jaga, kebersamaan, kecerian dan tawa mereka'batin leeteuk sambil tersenyum khasnya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Haaahhhh… Selesai juga… Sebenarnya mau kasih yang lebih panjang, tapi Hye takut kalian sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu sebelum selesai.. Hahaha ;D

Mianhae kalau banyak Typo atau yang lainnya..

Gomawo *Bow

RnR?

**:::Riview Replying:::**

**Cho Rai Sa :Ne, ini udah lanjut.. Gomawo uda ripiu^^**

** Geelovekorea : *kasih tisu* uljima ne~^^ Hahaha Gomawo uda ripiu^^  
**

**Park Nara Quinnevil : uda tau kan teuki ngomong apa? haha Yosh, Gomawo atas sarannya^^ Gomawo juga uda ripiu..  
**

**YeWookBaby sarang Sandeul : Ne, mereka sedang galau.. Haha Gomawo uda ripiu^^  
**

**umi elf teukie : Hye tak bermaksud menyiksa Teuki.. T.T Haha, Hye hanya ingin bayangin kalo teuki ada masalah tuh bakal ngapain dy..^^ Gomawo uda ripiu..  
**

**sha : Ne, ini uda lanjut.. Gomawo^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIFFICULT TO BE A LEADER**

**Summary : Leader? Sebuah posisi penting yang bisa memimpin dan bijaksana dalam berbagai keputusan. di kagumi dan di hormati oleh bawahannya. Tapi Benarkan mengasyikan menjadi seorang Leader? Apa saja beban yang di tanggung oleh Leader tersebut?**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T (maybe)**

**Genre : Family, Brothership, Hurt**

**Warn : Gaje, Typo (s), Alur complicated, Boring**

**~DLDR~**

* * *

Annyeong~! ^^

Hye kembali… Hehhe

Mianhae jika ada readerdeul yang nangis karena cerita ini,. Hye gak mau nyiksa Teuki kok, hanya terfikir bagaimana susahnya Teuki… T_T

Okeelah kita lanjutkan lagi.. Tapi jangan terburu-buru yaa.., masih ada 1-2 chap lagii.. #Plaakk XD

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**Eunhyuk POV**

Baru hari pertama menjalani jadwal, badanku seperti telah memikul ber kilo-kilo beban. Berat sekali. Aku benar-benar lelah. Tidak bukan hanya aku tapi yang lainnya juga. Sekarang kami berada di ruang latihan. Sudah hampir 1 jam kami di sini untuk melatih dance kami.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku hanya untuk melihat jam berapa. Ternyata sudah jam 11.00PM. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jam segini orang biasa pasti sudah terlelap di ranjang mereka dengan nyaman. Tapi tidak bagi Super Junior. Kami akan tidur di saat semua orang telah bermimpi indah dan kami bangun saat semua orang juga terbangun. Hanya 3-4jam jam tidur kami jika jadwal kami sepadat ini. Lelah ya sangat lelah. Tapi kami tak ingin mengecewakan semua orang yang mendukung kami terutama semua ELF di seluruh dunia.

"Hyukkiie. waeyo?" Tanya donghae yang tiba-tiba terhenti dalam dancenya.

Ya, kami para lead dancer masih harus berlatih di saat member lainnya beristirahat sejenak. Kami harus menyamakan dance kami satu dengan yang lainnya bahkan membuat dance baru.

"ne? ah,, tidak papa, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabku singkat

"istirahatlah dulu" perintah donghae

"ah.. anii.. aku tidak apa-apaa, ayo lanjut." Jawabku sambil menarik donghae kea rah shindong dan kyuhyun yang masih asik latihan

Ulang lagi ulang lagi dan lagi.. sudah 5x kami mengulang gerakan yang sama.

" kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau belum bisa juga hah?" kataku sedikit keras. Inilah penyebab kami harus mengulang sebanyak 5x.

"Aishh.. itu sulit.." jawabnya dengan nada kesal

" Makanya perhatikan dengan baik!" kataku mulai kesal dengannya.

"aku sudah melakukannya. Kau yang terlalu cepat!" jawabnya nyolot

"Sudah.. sudah.. kita coba lagi dengan lebih lambat. Kyuhyun kau coba perhatikan dengan baik.. arasso?" kata shindong menengahi kami.

Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Sudah 8x kami mengulang. Gerakan Kyuhyun masih saja kacau. ½ jam kami hanya mengulang gerakan yang sama, dan membuatku semakin lelah.

"yak! Cho kyuhyun kenapa masih salah?" tanyaku mulai geram. Shindong dan donghae hanya bisa terdiam mengatur nafas mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang itu sulit!" Jawabnya dengan santai

"Apa tidak ada alasan lain hah? Kalau begitu saja sulit bagaimana bisa jadi dancer professional?" bentakku karena aku sudah tak mampu menahan kesal dan marahku ini.

"Aishh kenapa kau selalu berteriak? Apa kau kira gerakanmu sudah paling baik?" jawabnya dengan nada menantang. Mendengar ucapannya amarahku mulai memuncak.

"Setidaknya aku bisa melakukannya tanpa kesalahan!" kataku dengan keras.

"Sudah.. kenapa kalian jadi berantem hah?" kata shindong mulai melerai

"Ayolah kyuhyun lakukan dengan benar." Kata donghae lagi lembut lembut

"Aku lelah hyung. Kakiku sudah lemas.." kata kyuhyun dengan manjanya.

" Semua juga jadikan lelah sebagai alasan mu,!" bentakku dengan keras. Semua yang berada di situ terlihat terkejut dengan suaraku. Aku benar-benar marah, aku juga lelah, apa dia pikir karena dia maknae jadi semua bisa ia dapatkan?

"Hyuk jae., diam.." shindong membentakku setelah mendengar ucapanku

"Kenapa aku harus diam hyung. Seharusnya nitizen bilang dia yang tidak becus dalam dance bukan kita." Kataku mulai menjawab perkataan hyung ku ini.

"Hyuk, sudah,, hentikan.." kata donghae yang berusaha meredakan amarahku.

"yak, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti itu?" kata Yesung hyung yang mulai menyadari pertengkaran kami menjadi semakin memanas. Sungmin dan ryeowook pun memandang kami dengan sedikit takut.

"Ya.. aku memang tidak becus dalam dance tapi aku tak pernah memaksakan gerakan yang mustahil bagiku dan membanggakannya pada orang lain yang ternyata hasilnya sangat buruk.." sindir kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie-ah.." bentaj sungmin mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya itu, Perkataan itu sedikit menyinggungku. Aku benar- benar geram dengan anak ini. Aku menghampirinya, dan menarik kasar kerah bajunya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae hentikan!" bentak yesung hyung dan yang lainnya mulai melerai kami sebelum pukulanku mengenainya.

Keadaan menjadi sangat memanas. Hingga akhirnya leader kami masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan yang sedaritadi berbicara dengan manager di luar. Semua terdiam melihat kedatangannya.

"Hyuungg.." sahut donghae saat melihat leeteuk masuk. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Tapi sepertinya amarahku pada kyuhyun tidak hilang hanya dengan melihat leeteuk hyung muncul.

"Yak anak manja! Dengar! Kalau kau tidak merubah sifatmu dan gerakanmu menjadi lebih baik, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari sini!" kataku dengan keras. Semua member terkejut dengan ucapanku begitu pula dengan leeteuk hyung yang baru saja kembali.

"haah, kau pikir gerakanmu sudah sempurna?" cibir kyuhyun dengan pedas

" Kyuhyun-ah.." bentak Shindong hyung yang sudah mulai geram juga

" Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan keluar kalau begitu.. aku apa kau!" bentakku dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Anak itu hanya membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan latihan..

Sesaat ku lihat raut muka terkejut dan tidak percaya dari yang lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Leeteuk hyung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Mukannya sedikit pucat. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Ia pasti sangat terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. 'Maafkan aku hyung' batinku dan aku mulai keluar ruangan.

**Eunhyuk POV ENd**

**Leeteuk POV**

Manager tiba-tiba memanggilku di tengah latihan. Aku menyuruh dongsaeng-dongsaengku untuk istirahat selagi aku berbicara.

Ia mengatakan 4 hari lagi akan di adakan presscon untuk mengklarifikasi semua berita hoax yang bearada di pasaran. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberitahu semua member agar mereka bisa bersiap-siap apabila ada pertanyaan kepada mereka. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan diri, ya seperti biasa aku yang akan banyak bicara di depan public sebagai leader mereka.

Aku bingung bagaimana harus membertiahu mereka. Aku takut ini akan membebani mereka. Aku kembali ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah gontai.

"hyuuungg" donghae langsung menghampiriku saat aku membuka pintu ruangan. Entah kenapa saat ku masuk aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Suasananya menjadi panas. Semua member terlihat panic dan terlihat seperti melerai kedua dongsaengku yang lain. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Ada apa lagi ini? Batinku mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Yak anak manja! Dengar! Kalau kau tidak merubah sifatmu dan gerakanmu menjadi lebih baik, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari sini!" kata Eunhyuk dengan keras. Semua member terkejut dengan ucapannya . Aku hanya terdiam yang masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"haah, kau pikir gerakanmu sudah sempurna?" cibir kyuhyun dengan pedas

" Kyuhyun-ah.." bentak Shindong yang terlihat geram.

" Baiklah kita lihat siapa yang akan keluar. AKU APA KAU!" bentak Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Anak itu hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam.

JLEB..

Kata-kata Eunhyuk barusan seperti petir yang baru saja menyambarku.

'keluar dari SJ? Ada apa ini?' aku menatap dongsaengku satu per satu dengan wajah sedikit pucat menunutut penjelasan mereka. Mereka hanya terdiam dengan tatapan terkejut, Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan kesal..

BRAAKK

"Hyukii, tunggu.." donghae langsung mengejar eunhyuk keluar tanpa ku perintah..

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kepada semua member terutama pada kyuhyun masih menahan emosiku.

Semua yang masih berada di ruangan itu malah terdiam tertunduk saat aku menanyakan hal itu pada mereka.

"Cho kyuhyun, jawab aku!"tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Ku lihat kyuhyun masih saja tertunduk. Kini member lain saling melirik ke arah kyuhyun. Entah apa yang di pikirkan, tiba-tiba kyuhyun berjalan sambil tertunduk hendak meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Kyunnie, aku sedang bertanya padamu!" tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang masih tinggi saat ia melewatiku menuju pintu.

"um.. mian.. hyung.." katanya lirih untuk di dengar tapi masih mencapai pendengaranku dan aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia pun pergi..

Blam…

"Hyuung, biar aku yang bicara pada kyunie.." kata sungmin hendak mengejar kyuhyun.

Haaaahh, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Aku hanya berdecak pinggang sambil menunduk berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Memijit keningku yang terasa berdenyut

"Hyuungg.." suatu suara membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Hyung., gwenchanayo?" tanya ryeowook lagi.

"ah., ne,. bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada shindong, siwon, ryeowook, dan yesung

Akhirnya mereka mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Hanya masalah sepele menurutku. Dan semua di karenakan 1 kata yaitu lelah. Aku tak berpihak pada siapapun dalam masalah ini,. Hyuki yang terlalu lelah terbawa emosi karena sikap kyuhyun yang kurang sopan padanya. Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu juga karena lelah. Aku hanya bisa mengehla nafas setelah mereka menyelesaikan ceritanya. Bertambah lagi 1 pikiranku kini. Bagaimana cara agar mereka berbaikan?

"Hyung, kau tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan segera berbaikan. Mereka seperti itu pasti karena lelah." Kata Yesung berusaha menenangkan ku.

"ne, yasudah, ayo kita kembali ke dorm." Kataku melihat keempat dongsaengku ini kelelahan dan mengantuk. Aku meminta siwon untuk kembali ke dorm bersama kami dan ia menyetujuinya.

**Leeteuk POV End**

Keadaan di dorm saat ini masih sepi. Leeteuk, Yesung, shindong, ryeowook,belum kembali ke dorm. Kini sungmin dan donghae hanya terduduk di ruang tengah dengan berbagai pikiran. Baru saja pertengkaran antar Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kembali berlangsung tanpa suara. Keduanya hanya membanting pintu dan berbagai barang di kamar mereka masing-masing. Donghae dan Sungmin sudah berusaha bicara dengan keduanya, tapi suara mereka hanya seperti angin lalu dan tidak di dengar sedikitpun. Kini kedua sudah terlalu lelah dan tak memiliki sepatah katapun untuk mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" tanya donghae membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

" Aissh, kenapa keduanya begitu keras kepala?" sahut sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Apa mereka serius ya hyung?" tanya donghae lagi lirih yang di sambut dengan tatapan syok sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab sungmin singkat sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa nan empuk itu.

Kreekk..

Akhirnya Leeteuk dkk sampai ke dorm.. Shindong, Yesung dan ryeowook langsung menuju ke dapur. Shindong mencari-cari snacknya untuk menenangkan fikiran, Yesung dan ryeowook hanya mengambil minum dan duduk di ruang makan. Leeteuk langsung menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Hyuung.." sahut donghae saat melihat leeteuk kembali

"dimana mereka?" kata leeteuk sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sebelah sungmin,

"di kamar.., sesampai di dorm merka saling membanting pintu dan mungkin barang-barang di dalam kamar hyung. Aissh, aku pusing hyung.." adu sungmin dengan wajah begitu frustasi.

Mereka bertiga hanya menghela nafas panjang.

" sudahlah kita bicarakan ini besok, sekarang istirahatlah. Kalian harus tidur, besok kita masih punya banyak jadwal.. Arraa?" perintah leeteuk yang sadar dongsaeng-dongsaeng terlihat sangat lelah begitupun dirinya.

"hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur di kamarku sekarang.." kata sungmin

" Arra, tidurlah di kamar heechul." Kata leeteuk yang sudah mengira dengan perkataan sungmin.

Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri hari ini. Mereka telah masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Kecuali 1 orang yang masih terbangun, ya angel without wing kita sepertinya masih belum bisa menutup matanya. Setelah muncul masalah baru, sedangkan ia masih bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu mereka tentang konfrensi pers yang akan di lakukan 4 hari lagi, apalagi dengan masalah antara kyuhyun dan eunhyuk.

Ia sekarang hanya bersandar di tepi tempat tidurnya. Fikirannya melayang memikirkan berbagai masalah itu, dan ya ia melupakan ibunya hari ini. Dengan jadwal yang begitu padat, ia lupa menghubungi ibunya yang masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia berniat menghbunginya sekarang tapi niatnya di urungkan melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk patroli malam. Ia ingin melihat apakah dongsaengnya telah terlelap semua. Donghae yang sekamar dengannya sudah terlelap setelah ia menceritakan semua isi hatinya pada Leeteuk.

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku telah melihat ke kamar yewook dan mereka telah tertidur dengan lelap. Begitu pula dengan sungmin yang ada di kamar heechul. Shindong pun telah tertidur sambil memeluk 1 bungkus potato chipnya. Wajah mereka ketika sedikit menghiburku. Mereka benar-benar manis saat tidur, andai setiap saat wajah mereka sperti saat ini. Sekarang aku telah berada di depan kamar eunhyuk. Aku agak ragu untuk masuk, tapi ku putuskan untuk masuk dan untunglah kamarnya tidak terkunci.

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya. Berbagai barang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ku lihat ada beberapa yang rusak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengamuk mengingat ia adalah member paling rapi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku melihatnya tertidur di kasur tanpa selimut dan dengan wajah tegang dan sangat lelah. Aku mengambil selimut, dan mulai menyelimutinya. Aku terduduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"maafkan hyung, aku memang bukan hyung yang baik. Jaga kesehatanmu hyuki, aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit. Araa?" kataku lirih sambil menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Setelah itu aku membereskan beberapa barang yang tergeletak di lantai dan setelah selesai aku pun keluar.

Aku menuju ke dapur. Tenggorokan ku berasa kering., aku mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, Pandanganku sekarang tertuju pada jam di ruang makan. Jarumnya telah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi dan aku masih belum bisa tertidur. Aku mengingat wajah Eunhyuk dan membuatku sedikit bersedih. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat suatu hal. Masih ada satu kamar yang belum ku datangi. Kamar kyumin. Aku pun menaruh gelas di meja dan bergegas ke kamar kyuhyun. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Mungkin sekarang keadaannya gak jauh beda dengan eunhyuk.

Ku buka dengan sangat pelan kamarnya.

Lampunya masih menyala. Kamarnya juga terlihat rapi. Aku sedikit menghela nafas lega karena kamarnya tidak sehancur kamar eunhyuk.. Aku melihat kyuhyun meringkuk di kasurnya. Ia tertidur sambil menggenggam PSPnya. Ya mungkin kekesalannya di limpahkan pada PSPnya, tidak seperti eunhyuk ke barang-barang di kamarnya. Aku sdikit bersyukur ada PSP itu. (hahaha dasar oppa..)

Aku mengambil PSP itu dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun sedikit terusik tapi kembali tertidur. Ku selimuti dia., ku perhatikan wajahnya. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tapi tak terpungkiri ada wajah tegang dan lelah padanya. Melihatnya sekarang mengingatkanku pada kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, saat ia tertidur sangat lama di rumah sakit. Hatiku sedikit bergetar mengingatnya. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku agar ia tidak lagi kembali ke rumah sakit itu. Aku ingin sekali menjaganya, agar ia tidak lelah, sedih, dan tegang seperti ini. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh puncak kepalanya, dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Mianhae kyu~., mian.." kataku lirih

"Aku gagal menjadi hyung yang baik. Aku membiarkanmu dan yang lain kelelahan dan terjadi masalah seperti ini. Mian." Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. Ahh aku cengeng sekali, batinku.

"Hyung janji akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak boleh sakit. Arra? Jangan memikirkan apa-apa dengan keras..percayakan saja padaku." Kataku lagi.

Aku pun beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, aku mematikan lampunya. Tapi saat ku buka pintu., ku dengar sebuah suara yang lirih..

**Leeteuk POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aisshh, monyet sialan., gara-gara itu aku jadi gak bisa tidur.." Gumamku sambil menekan kasar keypad di PSPku ini.

Setelah kembali ke dorm aku langsung masuk ke kamar. Aku malas bertemu dengan semuanya apalagi setelah kejadian tadi. Ku dengar suara gaduh di kamar monyet sialan itu,. Sepertinya ia sedang mengamuk. Huft. Aku berbeda dengannya. Aku tidak mau membuang barang-barangku. Alasannya aku malas harus membereskannya nanti walaupun minnie hyung pasti mau membantuku.

Akhirnya aku mengambil PSP ku. Ku lampiaskan kemarahan dan kekesalanku pada PSP ku itu. Tanpa terasa sudah 3 jam lebih aku memainkan PSPku. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk dan lelah. Tapi saat hendak tertidur aku mendengar derap kaki mendekati kamarku. Perlahan pintu kamarku di buka. Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan masuk. Ya, dia leader kami, Leeteuk hyung. Aku berpura-pura sudah tertidur. Aku tak sanggup berbicara padanya saat ini. Aku masih terlalu bersalah atas kejadian tadi. Dia pasti memikirkan hal ini juga.

Perlahan ia mendekatiku. Dia mengambil PSP yang ada di tanganku dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia menyelimutiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Tangannya mulai menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Hangat dan nyaman, itu yang ku rasakan saat ia menyentuhku. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

"Mianhae kyu~., mian.." katanya lirih

Saat mendengar itu ingin rasanya aku mengatakan ini bukan salahnya tapi Aku tetap terdiam dan ingin mendengarkan perkataannya selanjutnya.

"Aku gagal menjadi hyung yang baik. Aku membiarkanmu dan yang lain kelelahan dan terjadi masalah seperti ini. Mian." Suaranya mulai parau dan serak., 'aiish apa kau menangis hyung?' batinku.

Kau sama sekali tidak gagal. Aku mengepalkan jari-jariku yang berada di bawah selimut.

"Hyung janji akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak boleh sakit. Arra? Jangan memikirkan apa-apa dengan keras..percayakan saja padaku." Katanya lagi.

Setelah mengatakan itu ia mulai berjalan mematikan lampu kamarku dan beranjak menuju pintu. Aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku lagi. Aku tak mau ia merasa bersalah. Ini bukan salahnya.

"Hyung." Kataku lirih, Tapi sepertinya ia menyadari suaraku dan menoleh ke arahku tapi tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak gagal. Kau adalah leader kami yang terhebat. Mian hyung, aku emosi tadi. Aku akan menyelesaikan sendiri masalahku. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Kataku masih lirih sambil membelakanginya tak mampu melihat wajahnya

"….." leeteuk hyung hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Apa dia marah.

"Hyung.. mianhae…" kataku sambil memberanikan diri melihat ekspresinya. Aku terkejut saat ia membalas perkataan ku dengan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukan. Senyuman malaikat itu. Senyuman itu membuat tenang dan lega. Itu menandakan ia tak marah padaku.

"tidurlah kyu~" katanya singkat dan langsung menutup pintu kamarku pelan

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Semua member telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Tapi suasana tegang dan canggung masih terasa di antara member. Shindong sudah mencoba mencairkan suasana makan pagi ini, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Semua member minus Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun mencoba tertawa garing sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat duluan." Eunhyuk mulai meninggalkan dorm. Yang lain hanya menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan pilu. Leeteuk tak mampu berbuat apapun kini.

"Aku selesai." Kata kyuhyun singkat lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"haaahhh.." Entah kenapa semua member menghela nafas panjang secara serempak melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dongsaeng mereka.

"Aissh, ku kira mereka akan berbaikan hari ini." Seru ryeowook putus asa.

"Mereka sama-sama keras kepala." Sahut yesung menanggapi.

"Sudahlah, kalian siap-siap.. kita harus segera berangkat. Sungmin ajak kyu untuk bersiap-siap" perintah Leeteuk dan mereka mulai melakukan tugasnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aisshh, monyet itu gak bisa di ajak bicara. Dia mengacuhkanku. Sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba mendekatinya untuk meminta maaf tapi saat melihatku dia langsung buang muka dan meninggalkanku.. Aissshhhhh…" Gumam ku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Kau kenapa kyu?" tanya minnie hyung yang sadar aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Saat ini entah kenapa aku tak ingin ia tau apa yang ingin ku lakukan.

"Leeteuk hyung dimana yaa hyung?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, setelah selesai dia langsung pergi begitu saja." Jelas sungmin hyung sambil memasukan barang ke dalam tasnya.

"mau kemana kyu~? " tanyanya lagi saat melihatku beranjak keluar ruangan.

"toilet." Jawabku asal.

Kemana Leeteuk hyung., sepertinya aku membutuhkan sosoknya saat ini. Kemana dia. Batinku.

Saat aku berjalan menyusuri lorong ini aku berpapasan dengan manager hyung.

"Hyung.." sapaku heran melihat nya terburu-buru

"Ahh kyu kau di sini?" tanyanya balik yang mngkin baru menyadari keberadaannya

"Kenapa hyung buru-buru gitu?" tanyaku lagi

"Ah., masalahnya tambah parah., mana Jung Soo?" tanya nya dengan nada cemas

"ma-masalah apa?" tanyaku bingung dengan yang di katakan manager hyung

"loh? Jung Soo belum memberi tahu kalian?" tanyanya heran. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan karena ragu.

"Aissh, anak itu. Mana dia sekarang?" tanya nya dengan nada yang sedikit menahan emosi. 'ada apa ini?' batinku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak

"Leeteuk hyung pergi setelah syuting selesai dan aku tak tau sekarang ia dimana.." jelasku. Terlihat sekali di wajah manager hyung jika ia kecewa.

"Haah, apa yang harus ku katakan pada Soo Man-shii" Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung. Bisa kau memberitahu ku?" pintaku. Dia hanya menatapku dan ragu untuk bicara.

"ku mohoonn.." kataku lagi dengan puppyevileyes yang menjadi andalanku ini. Dan itu berhasil.. hahah

" Baiklah. Kalian sudah dengar berita-berita yang memojokan kalian? Tentang skandal SS4 dsb? Soo Man-shi marah melihat itu semua. Ia sudah menegor JungSoo untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi entah kenapa, JungSoo tidak langsung bertindak, dia terlihat memikirkan hal lain, hingga Soo Man tambah marah. Akhirnya JungSoo memutuskanuntuk mengadakan prescon untuk mengklarifikasinya. Tapi karena permintaan media, kalian semua harus memberikan suara dan tanggapan kalian. Mungkin mediaakan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan terutama pada Eunhyuk, Shindong, Kau dan Siwon. Aku tau kalian pasti lelah dengan masalah yang hoax ini, tapi ini harus di lakukan." Jelasnya panjang lebar

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jung Soo malah suka menghilang seperti sekarang., Aissh…" ucapnya lagi frustasi. "Sudahlah biar JungSoo yang lebih menjelaskannya pada kalian. Saat ia kembali suruh dia langsung menemuiku" katanya lagi beranjak pergi.

JLEB

Brita itu membuatku sedikit sesak bernafas. Berita apa? Leeteuk hyung menyembunyikan ini dari kami? Kenapa? Ia sampai harus menghadapi Soo-man-shi sendirian dan kena marah karena berita tentang kami? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini hyung? Apa kau tidak lelah menyembunyikan semua itu?

Aku hanya terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan di benakku. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di tembok. Semua terkesan menyakitkan.

Aku mengambil ponselku, dan menekan speed dial 1 dan langsung terhubung dengan dengan Leeteuk hyung.

"ne, kyu.. wae?"tanyanya dari sebrang

"…." Aku terdiam tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"kyu.. gwenchana?"tanyanya lagi dengan nada cemas

Aku masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berisik dari sebrang, apa itu?

"Dokter.. keadaan nyonya Park memburuk!" Aku langsung menegang mendengar itu.

"Hyung! Kau dimana?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Tapi ponselku langsung terputus..

'Hyung. Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya kau dimana? Apalagi yang sembunyikan dari kami?' tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. Semua pertanyaan terus terngiang di telingaku.

"Kyu~ gwenchana?" tanya Yesung hyung saat melihatku datang dan langsung duduk di sofa. Badanku lemas.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Kami telah menyelesaikan syuting kami. Sekarang kami harus menunggu sekitar 1 jam lagi untuk pemotretan.

Kami hanya bersantai di ruang ganti. Aku dengan asyik memainkan laptop untuk mengusir bosan. Shindong hyung dan ryeowook tengah menyantap makanan mereka sambil tertawa-tawa.

Donghae tertidur di sebelahku. Yesung hyung mendengarkan ipodnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungmin hyung hanya memainkan iphone sambil tersenyum. Siwon juga sedang tertidur di sofa paling pojok. Sedangkan Leeteuk hyung dan kyuhyun entahlah mereka kemana.

Konsentrasiku terusik saat seseorang memasuki ruang ganti. Itu kyuhyun. Dia masuk dengan langkah gontai dan pandangannya kosong menuju sofa. Dia.. dia juga terlihat pucat. Apa dia sakit? Ya, walaupun aku sedang marah padanya tapi melihatnya seperti itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Aku memperhatikannya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari laptopku.

"Kyu.. gwenchana?" tanya yesung hyung yang menyadari keanehan pada kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun..

"Kyu…" tanya sungmin hyung mulai mendekati kyuhyun

"ne?" tanyanya terlihat kaget. Dia seperti baru menyadari bahwa daritadi namanya di panggil.

"gwenchana? Wajahmu pucat kyu.." lanjut sungmin hyung lagi.

"ahh, ne., aku gpp minnie hyung" katanya sambil tersenyum di paksakan

"apanya yang gpp kyu, wajahmu pucat.." kata yesung hyung menimpali.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit kyu. Aku takut kau sakit.." kata sungmin hyunglagi..

" Aku ti.. ah.. rumah sakit.. benar, kenapa aku tak memikirkan itu. Hyung aku pergi sebentar.." katanya dengan nada seperti menemukan harta karu. Dia langsung mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya dan berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Kyuu.. kau mau kemana?" teriak sungmin hyung dengan nada cemas

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya yesung hyung tak kalah cemas

'cih, babo, kenapa kau membuat kami khawatir?' batinku memandang kepergian kyuhyun.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan sedikit panik. Untung aku membawa mobil hari ini. Aku langsung mengarahkan menuju rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang terdekat saat ini adalah Seoul hospital, hanya itu yang terfikir olehku.

Aku memakai penyamaranku dan langsung masuk ke rumah sakit. Aku mencari ke setiap sudut. Aku berharap bisa menemukannya.

'Aissh kyu bagaimana caranya menemukan satu orang di rumah sakit sebesar ini?' batinku

Tapi seperti keberuntungan sedang menyertaiku sekarang. Aku menemukan sosok yang ku cari. Leader kami.

Leeteuk hyung sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu di depansebuah kamar. Ia menundukan kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari balik tembok tak jauh darinya. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui keberadaanku.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Seorang dokter keluar dari sebuah kamar. Leeteuk hyung langsung bangkit dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanay leeteuk hyung dengan suara sedikit parau.

Dari jarakku aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"tenanglah, dia sudah tak apa-apa. Tapi kita harus segera melakukan operasi, jika tidak keadaannya akan semakin buruk. Aku akan tetap mencari donor hati itu tapi kalian juga harus tetap mencarinya." Jelas dokter itu

Aku terkaget dengan perkataan dokter itu. Dokter itu pergi. Ku lihat Leeteuk hyung.. menangis.. 'Aishh hyung jangan menangis" gumamku pelan

Ia mengahapus butiran air di pipinya dan mulai memijat keningnya. 'kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini hyung. Ahjumma sudah seperti eomma ku sendiri' gumamku lagi.

Sekarang aku melihat nunna Leeteuk hyung datang, tapi tiba-tiba saja poselku berdering. Sungmin hyung menyuruhku untuk segera kembali. Aku pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku. Aku tak mau Leeteuk hyung sampai terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun sampai di tempat pemotretan. Sungmin hyung dan yesung hyung terlihat mencemaskanku. Aku pun meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tak lama setelah aku sampai Leeteuk hyung pun sampai. Ia menghampiri kami semua dengan wajah yang terlihat normal dengan senyum khasnya.

'hyung kenapa kau harus bersikap begitu?' kataku dalam hati

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Eunhyuk POV**

'Aish akhirnya maknae evil itu datang. Apa tidak sadar membuat semua khawatir termasuk aku.' Gumamku dalam hati sambil memperhatikannya.

Tak lama setelah ia datang, Leeteuk hyung pun datang.

"Hyuung, kau darimana saja?" Tanya donghae manja saat melihat kedatangan hyung kesayangannya

"aku ada keperluan hae-ah. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum khas.

Entah ini hanya bayanganku saja tapi saat leeteuk hyung tersenyum aku melihat kyuhyun menatap tajam kea rah leeteuk dengan wajah sulit di artikan.. sedih, kecewa, marah, atau apa aku tak mengerti.

"Ayoo, kalian siap-siap 5 menit lagi di mulai." Kata salah satu crew

Kami menyiapkan diri kami.

"Hyung, manager hyung tadi mencarimu." Kata kyuhyun lirih

"benarkah? Baiklah, gomawo kyu." Kata leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum

"Hyuung.." kata kyuhyun lagi

" ne, waeyo?" Tanya leeteuk hyung sambil merapikan barangnya.

"a.. ani.." jawab kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan leeteuk

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Kami telah menyelesaikan latihan kami. Latihan kali ini lebih baik daripada kemarin. Tapi entah hanya perasaan ku saja, tapi sedaritadi aku melihat kyu selalu menatap ke arah leader kami. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama yang tak mampu ku artikan.

Sekarang yang lainnya sudah bebas dari jadwal. Hanya aku dan leeteuk hyung yang masih mempunyai jadwal di sukira.

"Kyu.," panggil leeteuk hyung saat kami berjalan menuju van kami.

"ne hyung?" jawab kyuhyun tertunduk

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya leeteuk hyung lagi.

Aku yang berjalan di belakang leeteuk hyung ikut berhenti menyaksikan mereka.

"a.. ani hyung.." jawab kyu gugup

"lalu, kenapa kau menatapku daritadi?" Tanya leeteuk hyung lagi

Yap! Perasaan ku tepat. Ternyata Leeteuk hyung menyadarinya juga. Bangga ku dalam hati

"…." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab

"kyuu…" Tanya leeteuk hyung lagi

"harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu hyung.." kata kyuhyun yang sontak membuat leeteuk hyung kaget.

Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk kedalam van.

Leeteuk masih terdiam mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ah, gwenchana hyuki, kajja.." katanya terburu-buru.

'ada apa sebenarnya?' gumamku pelan.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**Leeteuk POV**

Akhirnya siaranku selesai juga. Badanku sudah benar-benar lemas. Aku masih terduduk di kursiku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Hyung.." suara Eunhyuk membuyarkan ketenanganku. Hha

"ne, wae?" jawabku singkat

"ayo hyung, kita pulang.." ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

Karena melihatku lelah, Eunhyuk menawarkan dirinya untuk menyetir dan menyuruhku untuk tidur sebentar. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, sudah beberapa hari ini aku sulit sekali untuk tidur. Pandanganku ku arahkan ke luar jendela, tak ada yang kku lihat, pandanganku kosong, aku lebih memikirkan sesuatu lagi dan lagi.

"Hyungg.." tiba-tiba eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ne, wae hyuki.?" Tanyaku sambil menunjukan senyum biasaku, aku tak mau dia mulai cemas dengan keadaanku.

"gwenchana hyung? Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"ne, gwenchana hyuki.." jawabku meyakinkannya.

"hyung, kau tahu.?" Kata hyuki memulai pembicaraan kami. Aku hanya terdiam membiarkan dia melanjutkan ceritanya

"aku memikirkan perkataan kyunie tadi., sebenarnya ada apa sih hyung?" tanya nya dengan nada serius.

Jleb

Pertanyaan itu sontak mengingatkanku pada kyuhyun. Perkataannya yang tadi membuatku sedikit bingung, aku sendiri belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa karena berita itu? Bukankah tadi ia bertemu dengan manager hyung.

"hyung,.." Eunhyuk menatapku dengan cemas dan menuntut jawaban dariku.

"ah itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya hyuki., mungkin besok akan ku tanyakan lagi padanya." Jawabku

"lalu, apa kalian sudah berbaikan? Hah?" tanyaku sekarang

"mwo? Ahh., belum hyung.. hehe" jawab eunhyuk sambil nyengir

"aish, hyuki.. cepatlah minta maaf padanya., dia pasti hanya terlalu lelah kemarin. Kalian hanya terbawa emosi kan?" Kataku lagi

"ne, arraso hyung, aku berniat minta maaf padanya hari ini, tapi sikonnya belum tepat jadi belum ku lakukan deh. Tapi hyung tenang saja, kemarahanku sudah hilang kemarin. Yah, mungkin memang kelebihan kita punya maknae evil seperti dirinya. Ckck" katanya panjang lebar, aku sontak tertawa kecil dengan perkataannya,.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Aisshh, aku gak bisa tidurr…' gumamku pelan sambil terus menekan keypad PSP ku

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 1.30 dini hari. Kenapa mereka belum pulang sih.

Sejak sampai ke dorm aku sudah main PSP di ruang tengah ini., minnie hyung sudah mengajakku untuk tidur tapi aku menolak dengan alasan masih ingin bermain. Tapi alasanku adalah menunggu teuki hyung dan eunhyuk hyung pulang. Yaa, sudah jadi kebiasaanku menunggu mereka dengan alasan masih ada yang ingin ku mainkan.

Kreeekk..

Pintu dorm terbuka. Akhirnya mereka pulang juga, aku sudah lega sekarang.

"Kyu.." Kata eunhyuk hyung sedikit kaget. 'bukankah aku sudah biasa masih bangun jam segini ya? Kenapa dia harus kaget' batinku. Aku tak menjawab apapun. Aku tetap fokus ke psp ku..

"kyu, kenapa belum tidur?" sekarang giliran teuki hyung menghampiriku

"aku sedang main." Jawabku singkat tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Ku lihat dia terus menghampiriku dan duduk di sofa sebelahku. Eunhyuk hyung juga duduk di karpet sambil menyantap susu strawberynya

"Hyuuung.." protesku saat teuki hyung mengambil psp ku secara tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang, cepat tidur.. besok kita masih ada jadwal arra?" katanya dengan nada lembut tapi tegas.

"aissh, kembalikan pspku hyung.." rengekku padanya agar pspku di kembalikan

"aku akan mengembalikannya besok., kau tidak akan tidur kalau ada ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum khasnya padaku

'aish, aku benci kau tersenyum seperti itu sekarang.' Gumamku dalam hati

"Hyuuungg.." Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menghambur ke arah leeteuk hyung dan memeluknya.

"yak, hae-ah.. kau manja sekali sih.." protes eunhyuk melihat kemanjaan donghae pada leeteuk hyung,.

"biarin.," ucap donghae sambil tetap memeluk teuki hyung

Teuki hyung hanya tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya bersikap seperti itu. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa sedih, lelah, sakit, walaupun semua pudar dengan senyum palsu yang ia tunjukan sekarang.

"Yak, kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau menatap teuki hyung seperti itu? Apa kau cemburu pada donghae?" kata eunhyuk sambil nyengir. Sepertinya masalahku dengannya sudah clear, aku sudah tak memikirkannya sedikitpun. Dan dia juga sudah bersikap seperti biasa. Syukurlah kalo tak perlu repot menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya.

"kyunnie, kau sudah punya sungmin hyung, jangan sampai kau ambil hyungku yang satu ini." Protes donghae.

"Aissh, kalian ini masih saja bersikap ke kanak-kanakan" kata teuki hyung disambut dengan tawa dari 3 orang itu kecuali kyuhyun.

"kyu~" kata teuki hyung menyadari aku tetap berwajah datar.

"hyung., bisakah kau jangan tersenyum seperti itu sekarang?" tanyaku dengan nada tajam. Aku sudah tak mampu menahan emosiku. Aku tidak mau dia menyimpan semua kesedihannya sendiri.

Sepertinya pertanyaanku barusan membuat teuki hyung, donghae hyung dan eunhyuk hyung terpenjat kaget. Aku hanya menatap mata teuki hyung dengan tajamnya.

"kyu, wae gurae?"tanya nya masih dengan nada lembut

"Hyungg!" kataku mulai dengan nada tinggi.

"Yak, cho kyuhyun, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" bentak donghae hyung

"hae-ah.." kata teuki hyung menenangkan donghae hyung

"Ada apa kyu?" tanyanya lagi padaku masih lembut

"berhenti berpura-pura di depan kami hyung. Berhenti tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, berhenti tertawa di saat kau sedih dan lelah. Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri. Kau punya 8 dongsaeng di sini sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin membaginya pada kami?" kataku dengan nada pun berdiri, Aku tak mampu menatap wajahnya sekarang.

"Hyung,. Mianhae., a.. aku sudah tau semuanya. Mulai dari manager hyung, Soo Man-ssi, hingga keadaan ahjumma., mian hyung." Lanjutku lagi sambil langsung beranjak menuju kamarku.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil eunhyuk hyung setengah berteriak. Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Leeteuk POV**

"berhenti berpura-pura di depan kami hyung. Berhenti tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, berhenti tertawa di saat kau sedih dan lelah. Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri. Kau punya 8 dongsaeng di sini sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin membaginya pada kami?"kata kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi

"Hyung,. Mianhae., a.. aku sudah tau semuanya. Mulai dari manager hyung, Soo Man-shi, hingga keadaan ahjumma., mian hyung." Lanjutnya lagi

Jleb., Perkataannya seperti petir bagiku. 'bagaimana bisa ia tau semuanya. Batinku.

Aku hanya duduk menunduk.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"panggil Eunhyuk setengah berteriak tetapi kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku bisa merasakan ke 2 dongsaeng yang masih berada di sampingku ini mempunyai berjuta pertanyaan dari perkataan kyuhyun padaku.

"Hyung.." panggil donghae lirih.

"…" aku tetap tak bersuara dan tetap menundukan kepalaku. Pelupuk mataku sudah mulai perih dan berat.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya eunhyuk menimpali

"kalian berdua cepatlah tidur. Besok kita masih banyak jadwal. Hae-ah, malam ini kau tidur dulu bareng eunhyuk.. arra?" perintahku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Aku tak sanggup untuk menceritakan semuanya malam ini. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu.

"Hyung…." panggil donghae dan eunhyuk serempak

~TBC~

* * *

Jjang~!

Selesai.. Ini lebih panjang dari kemarin..,

Sudahlah.. Mian membuat kalian bosan ne?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~!


	4. Chapter 4

**DIFFICULT TO BE A LEADER**

**Summary : Leader? Sebuah posisi penting yang bisa memimpin dan bijaksana dalam berbagai keputusan. di kagumi dan di hormati oleh bawahannya. Tapi Benarkan mengasyikan menjadi seorang Leader? Apa saja beban yang di tanggung oleh Leader tersebut?**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Brothership, Hurt**

**Warn : Gaje, Typo (s), Alur complicated, Boring**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

.

.

* * *

Annyeoong~! Hehee

Wah, ternyata masih ada yang menanyakan kelanjutan dari Fic ini yaa..

Padahal fic ini mau Hye discontinued.. #Plaak XD

Akhirnya di lanjutkan juga deh.. Mianhae disini akan lebih memakai sudut pandang orang pertama., jadi bagi yang tak menyukainya.. Mianhae…

Enjoy Reading~!^^

* * *

**ÐTŁ**

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan maknae kami barusan kepada teuki hyung. Apa yang di sembunyikan teuki hyung? Batinku.

Dan sekarang gara-gara perkataan maknae itu, teuki hyung jadi menyuruhku tidur di kamar eunhyuk. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan teuki hyung.

Tok tok tok

"hyuung,, aku ingin tidur bersama mu.." sejak tadi aku berusaha mmbujuk teuki hyung. Pintu nya telah terkunci rapat jadi hanya bisa mengetok pintu ini terus menerus.

"Hyuuungggg.." kata ku dengan suara memelas. Tapi aku tetap tidak mendengar jawaban darinya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan sepertinya mala mini teuki hyung membutuhkan waktu sendiri.

Aku jadi setuju dengan perkataan kyunii tadi. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan masalahmu pada kami hyung? Kau tidak akan membebani kami jika kau menceritakan masalahmu, kau akan membebani kami jika kau seperti ini. Kami sangat khawatir hyung. Gumamku dalam hati. Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar eunhyuk.

**Donghae POV End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Eunhyuk POV**

'ternyata memang ada yang tidak beres.' Gumamku pelan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan apa yang di sembunyikan teuki hyung. Manager hyung? Soo Man ahjussi? Ahjumma? Aisshhh…. Pikirku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Sejak tadi aku hanya berjalan mondar mandir di kamarku berusaha menemukan jawaban, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hyuki-ah, bisakah kau berhenti berjalan kesana-kemari? Kau membuatku pusing." Protes donghae.

Ya, mala mini ia tidur denganku, tapi sudah 2 jam kami tidak bisa tidur, mata kami enggan untuk menutup.

"hae-ah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kataku dengan nada panic

"aissh,, sudah 10x aku katakana, aku gak tau!" katanya kesal

Aku pun mulai duduk di kasurku.

"haaahhhh…." Teriakku pelan *oppa lebay =="

""Hyuk-ah, aku tidal bisa tidur.," kata donghae putus asa setelah mencoba puluhan cara untuk tertidur.

"ahh, pabbo nya kita.. kenapa kita gak nanya ke kyu saja?" kataku sewaktu bolam lampu muncul di atas kepalaku.

"apa dia masih terbangun?" kata donghae lagi

"dia harus cerita, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa tidur.." tekadku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar.

"Hyuk-ah, tungguuu….." donghae mengejarku

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Leeteuk POV**

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku hanya memandang langit-langit kamarku yang putih. Kata-kata kyuhyun masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku.

'Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Apa mereka tidak mengerti bahwa aku melakukan ini untuk mereka? Aku juga seorang manusia. Dan malam ini,semua perasaanku keluar. Sedih, kesal, semua sudah keluar bersama air mataku. Setelah ini, aku akan menjadi leeteuk lagi, leeteuk yang kuat dan berani. Tapi untuk mala mini saja biarkan aku menjadi park jung soo yang lemah, cengeng, dan penakut.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam bantal.

Besok akan ku ceritakan semua pada dongsaeng-dongsaengku mengenai presscon itu. Aku juga akan meminta maaf kepada kyunni. Yah secara tidak sadar perkataan nya yang tadi cukup masuk akal dan aku sedikit menyesalinya. Aku juga akan meminta maaf pada donghae karena menyuruhnya tidur bersama eunhyuk dan tidak menggubrisnya waktu ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar kami.

Itulah rencana ku besok. Sekarang aku sudah sedikit tenang, ku putuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhku sebentar untuk mengumpulkan tenagaku lagi.

Drrrttt… drrrtttt.. ddrrrtttt

Ponselku bordering, dengan malas aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja sebelah kasurku.

"yeoboseyo?"kataku lirih

"Mwoo? Aku ke sana sekarang nunna…" jawabku cepat dan menutup ponselku. Aku langsung beranjak dari kasurku. Keadaan eomma semakin memburuk mala mini. Tapi dokter sudah menemukan donor hati yang cocok dan akan segera melakukan operasi.

Dengan terburu aku mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilku. Aku langsung ke luar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, dan meninggalkan dorm.

**Leeteuk POV End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Donghae dan eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada kyuhyun ya walaupun mereka yakin maknae itu tidak akan mau menjelaskan.

"Kyunnie, ireonna… ayolah kyunie.. kau belum tidur kan?" kata eunhyuk sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yakin sekali bahwa kyuhyun juga tidak bisa tidur.

"emmmmm…." Desah kyuhyun dan berbalik membelakangi HaeHyuk.

"Kyuhyuuunn,, tega sekali kau membiarkan kami tidak tidur gara-gara penasaran.." bujuk eunhyuk lagi

"Aisshh, kalo kalian penasaran tanyakan saja pada teuki hyung,, aku mau tidur hyung.." jawab kyuhyun malas-malasan.

"kyuniie, teukie hyung tidak mau memberitahu kami,, ayolah. Aku khawatir padanya. Dia mengunciku dari dalam." Bujuk Donghae kemudian

"Yak.. kenapa kalian berisik sekali sih?" kata sungmin yang mungkin sudah mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran kami..

"mian miinnie hyung.." kata eunhyuk lirih

"loh? Hyuki? Hae-ah? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sungmin yang ternyata baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"hehe, Minnie hyung, mian, kau jadi terbangun.." kata eunhyuk sambil terus nyengir.

"ah, ani.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya sungmin hyung heran

"Kyunnie, ayoo bangunn.." Donghae kembali menggoncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun lagi

"Minnie hyung, bilang pada mereka kalo aku sudah tidur." Kata Kyuhyun lirih

Kami bertiga hanya cengo dengan perkataan si maknae satu ini..

"yak, kyunnie, mana ada yg tidur masih bisa ngomong!" kata sungmin heran dengan tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannnya itu.

BLAM..

Donghae sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pendengarannya menangkap sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Donghae sedikit menoleh.

"hae-ah, waeyo?" Tanya eunhyuk yang heran dengan sikap Donghae.

"A.. anii.. aku hanya merasa ada suara pintu tertutup." Jelas Donghae

"jinja?" Tanya eunhyuk ikut penasaran juga.

"hei, apa sih yang kalian lihat?" Tanya sungmin yang ikut melihat kearah luar kamar KyuMin. Sekarang kepala mereka tersusun dari atas ke bawah di pinggir pintu #Eh?.

"Loh? Hae… kamar teuki hyung terbuka?" Tanya eunhyuk langsung menghambur keluar kamar.

Donghae pun menyusul eunhyuk begitu pula dengan sungmin. Dan benar saja pintu kamar Donghae dan Leeteuk sedikit terbuka. Saat mereka masuk ternyata Leeteuk tidak ada. Apa yang tadi keluar adalah teuki hyung? Mau kemana dia jam segini? Seperti itulah fikiran ketiganya.

"Ada apa sih? Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah kalian." Tanya sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungmin memang tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Ikut aku, kalau kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi."

Saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk ingin menjelaskan pada Sungmin tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang telah siap dengan jaket dan kunci yang berada di tanganya.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Aissh, bisakah mereka diam? Mereka benar-benar membuatku tambah khawatir..' gumamku dalam hati kesal karena 2 hyung gila ku ini terus memaksaku menceritakan apa maksud ucapanku pada teuki hyung tadi.

Dan sekarang mereka berhasil membangunkan Minnie hyung juga,. Aissshhhhh…

Aku masih terus pura-pura ingin tidur dan membelakangi mereka, walaupun saat ini mataku enggan untuk menutup. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti mengguncangkan tubuhku.

Ku dengar percakapan di antara mereka. Donghae hyung bilang ia seperti mendengar suara pintu di tutup., hiii, di dorm ini tidak ada hantunya kan?

Eunhyuk hyung bilang kamar teuki hyung terbuka dan mereka bertiga langsung menghambur keluar.

Aku pun segera terduduk mendengar itu. Perasaanku tidak enak.

'aish, hyung apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?'

Aku mengambil ponselku. Awalnya aku berniat untuk langsung menelponnya tapi ia tidak mungkin mengangkat telfonku sekarang. Tanpa di perintah jariku menekan nomor manager hyung.

"ne, wae kyu? Untuk apa pagi-pagi telfon.. hah?" tanyanya beruntun dengan suara setengah sadar. Aku langsung memutuskan telfonku. Aku tahu dimana teuki hyung sekarang. Aku langsung mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilku.

Aku keluar kamar. Aku melihat 3 orang hyung ku masih asyik berdiskusi panic di depan pintu kamar haeteuk itu.

"Ayo, kalo kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi." Ajakku tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat mereka kaget.

"kyu~.. mau kemana?" Tanya Minnie hyung heran

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sungmin POV**

Sekarang aku, kyuhyun, donghae, dan eunhyuk sedang dalam perjalanan menuju… entahlah..

Kyuhyun tak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun. Dia hanya focus menyetir sekarang.

Awalnya aku, eunhyuk dan donghae memaksa kyuhyun untuk bilang mau kemana., Tapi karena tidak di gubris akhirnya kami tutup mulut dan mengikuti saja apa yang akan di lakukan kyuhyun

Semua terdiam dan terbawa dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

'Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada teuki hyung?' batinku

Sejak tadi, ah tidak,, sejak eunhyuk dan donghae membangunkan kyuhyun dari tidurnya, aku sudah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Haah.. "teuki hyuung" gumamku pelan sambil melayangkan pandanganku ke luar jendela.

Aku tersontak kaget saat kyuhyun mengarahkan mobilnya memasuki basement seoul hospital. Bukan hanya aku, tapi donghae dan eunhyuk juga terlihat kaget.

"Kyu, kenapa ke sini? Apa teuki hyung sakit?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas

"tidak, ayo turun. Nanti kalian akan tau sendiri."kata kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah sakit..

"perasaanku gak enak.." kata donghae cemas

"ne.. ne, ayo cepat.." kata eunhyuk langsung berlari menyusul kyuhyun.

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

**ÐTŁ**

**Donghae POV**

Sungguh perasaanku saat ini gak kyuhyun membawa kami ke seoul hospital? Teuki hyung apa kau baik-baik saja. Aku takut. Hyung.. Badanku sudah lemas saat memasuki rumah sakit ini. Aku paksakan kakiku untuk mengikuti kemana kyuhyun pergi.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun berhenti. Kami pun berhenti.

"Kyu, kenapa?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tak menjawabku. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Aku ikuti tatapannya. Dan ku lihat sosok yang paling ku kenal. Seorang namja yang telah bertahun-tahu memperhatikan kami, yang selalu memanjakanku. Leeteuk Hyung.

Dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku, sendirian. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Melihat itu aku pun terdiam ku perintah air mataku sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"kyu, siapa yang sakit?" tanyaku dengan suara parau

"park ahjumma, hyung" katanya lirih

"kenapa teuki hyung tak memberitahu kita?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah menangis juga.

Akhirnya ku langkahkan kakiku secara perlahan menuju teuki hyung mendahului semuanya. Aku ingin segera memeluk teuki hyung. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Aku sangat ingat rasanya saat menunggu appa ku yang sakit, dan aku tau pasti teuki hyung merasakan apa yang ku rasakan dulu.

"Hyung" kata ku lirih saat tepat berada di depannya. Suaraku parau. Tentu, air mataku sudah mengalir deras sejak ku langkahkan kaki ku.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dalam beberapa detik ia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Hae-ah?" kata nya lirih. Terlihat jelas, pipinya basah. Teuki hyung sedang menangis. Aku pun langsung memeluk teuki kesayanganku ini. Ia hanya terdiam dalam ia yang selalu memelukku saat aku menangis tapi untuk kali ini saja, biarlah ia yang menangis dalam pelukanku.

Ia menangis dalam tenang. Ku lihat eunhyuk juga sedang menangis bersama sungmin hyung di belakangku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia duduk di sebelah teuki hyung sambil menundukan kepalanya. Hanya isakan yang terdengar saat ini. Isakan ku dan eunhyuk yang paling terdengar. Kami tidak pernah bisa menangis dalam diam. Huf

Tidak beberapa lama, akhirnya muncul beberapa orang dari dalam ruangan. Teuki hyung langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang itu. Orang-orang terlihat lelah.

"Dok, bagaimana?" tanya nya tenang

"Tenanglah., operasinya berhasil. Keadaannya juga membaik. Jadi kau tenanglah.. Arra?" kata dokter itu puas

"jinja? Kamsahamnida dok.." kata teuki hyung senang sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Kami pun menganggukan kepala kami sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada dokter itu.

"Hyung," panggilku sambil mengelap pipiku yang basah

"ne?" tanya nya yang sudah mulai menunjukan senyum malaikatnya, senyum kesukaanku.

"sebenarnya, ahjuma sakit apa? Dia operasi apa? Kenapa?" tanya ku beruntun

" Ia harus menjalani operasi cangkok hati." Jelasnya.

"Hyung,, akuu.. akuu.." Eunhyuk mulai membuka suaranya, ia gantian memeluk teuki hyung seperti anak kecil. Teuki hyung hanya membalas pelukannya lembut.

"Hyungg,, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya sungmin hyung.

"ne, ne.. mianhae.. mian aku tidak memberitahu kalian" jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya dari tangisannya.

"Iya, hyung,, jangan begini lagi. Kau kan tau, ahjumma sudah seperti eomma kami juga.."Kata ku lagi

"Mian… Mian uri dongsaengdeul.." Katanya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Hyung harus janji. Jangan seperti ini lagi.. kalo terulang lagi aku akan marah.." kata eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"ne, aku janji." Kata teuki hyung lagi.

**Donghae POV End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Sekarang hati ku sudah sedikit tenang. Aku, Donghae, dan sungmin hyung sudah bisa tersenyum juga. Kami sudah tenang. Kami berempat sudah mulai tertawa kecil.

Tunggu, kemana 1 orang lagi? Aku menyadari ada 1 orang yang tidak bergabung dalam tawa kecil kami. Kyuhyun, yak, aku melihatnya masih duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kenapa dengan anak ini? Apa ia begitu sedih? Gumamku dalam hati

"kyu.." panggil teuki hyung sambil menghampirinya. Kami semua juga menghampirinya.

"Kyunni, gwenchana?" tanya sungmin hyung sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyu.. mianhae.. Mianhae untuk semua yang ku lakukan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan hyung ya.." kata teuki hyung lembut sambil mengelus rambut kyuhyun

"Kyu.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku heran karena ia sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kyu…" kata sungmin hyung lagi

"Kau masih marah padaku kyu?" tanya teuki hyung lagi mulai cemas.

"Aish, kalian ngomong apa sih?" Kata kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya

"ish kyu,, caramu ngambek itu gak elite,, " kata donghae dengan nada cemburunya, mungkin ia kesal karena teuki hyung sangat cemas dengan kyuhyun sekarang

"Kyu, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya teuki hyung lagi.

"marah? Ani." Kata kyuhyun dengan watadosnya

"kalo gak marah kenapa daritadi nunduk mulu?" kataku heran tapi masih sedikit cemas

"Ah, hehe., aku ngantuk hyung.." kata kyuhyun sambil nyengir

"MWO?" kataku dan donghae serentak kaget mendengar jawaban sang maknae

Sungmin hyung hanya geleng-geleng mendengar ucapan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dan teuki hyung hanya tersenyum lega.

"Yakk… Kau membuat khawatir dan jawabannya Cuma ngantu? Aissh…" bentak donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Minnie hyung, teuki hyung, lihat, dia membentakku hanya karena aku mengantuk" kata Kyuhyun manja ke minnie hyung dan teuki hyung

Melihat itu, aku, sungmin hyung, dan teuki hyung tertawa. Sedangkan donghae siap untuk menerkam evil maknae ini.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Ryeowook POV**

Emm… tidurku malam ini terasa nyaman sekali. Sepertinya aku tertidur sangat pulas malam ini. Aku membuka mataku setengah dan melihat kasur di sebrangku. Yesung hyung masih tertidur pulas juga. Berarti sekarang masih pagi kah? Kenapa aku sudah berasa tidur lama sekali?

Drrttt drrrrttt drrrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ku letakkan di meja samping kasurku bergetar. Ku ambil ponselku dan ku lihat layarnya. Hah? Heechul hyung? Aku langsung bangun.

"Yeoboseyo hyung" kataku pelan

"Wooki-ah, apa jung soo belum bangun?" tanya nya langsung dengan suara keras seperti biasa.

"em, aku tidak tau, sepertinya belum. Ada apa hyung?" tanya ku

"sejak tadi ia tak menjawab telfonku. Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Jelasmya

"benarkah? Aku akan membangunkannya untuk hyung." Kataku polos sambil melangkah ke kamar teuki hyung

"wah, kau memang berguna wooki-ah" katanya girang

"Aish hyung, memangnya aku tidak berguna.." kataku cemberut

"hahaha.. bercanda wooki-ah…" katanya

Dengan pelan ku buka pintu kamar teuki hyung. Daaannnn… KOSONG…

"loh?" gumamku pelan

"kenapa wooki?" tanya heechul hyung

"kamar teuki hyung kosong, kemana mereka pagi-pagi gini?" aku balik bertanya

"HAH?" kata heechul hyung kaget

"Hyung, aku tutup telfonnya dulu. Mungkin mereka sudah bangun" kataku

" ne" katanya langsung memutuskan telfon

Aku pun mencari-cari ke seluruh pelosok dorm ini..

Tapi sama sekali tak ku temukan sosok teuki hyung ataupun donghae hyung. Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar eunhyuk hyung, mungkin donghae hyung tidur di kamarnya. Saat ku buka KOSONG..

" Loh ? Kok kosong juga? " gumamku mulai khawatir

Aku mau kembali ke kamarku saja, mungkin yesung hyung tau dimana mereka

Saat ku melewati kamar kyumin, kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Apa mereka sudah bangun?

Aku menengok sedikit ke dalam kamar kyumin, Aku benar-benar kaget melihat kamar Kyumin juga KOSONG…

"Wuuuuaaaa.. Kemana mereka semua?" teriakku mulai khawatir

"MEREKA HILANG!" teriakku lagi lebih melengking

**Ryeowook POV End**

**ÐTŁ**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Leeteuk POV**

Keadaan eommaku membaik dan bisa langsung di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Setelah nunnaku datang, aku bersama 4 dongsaengku ini meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Ya, semalaman aku tidak tidur. Dengan sangat hati-hati ku jalankan mobilku. Sungmin mengendarai mobil kyuhyun bersama kyuhyun dan eunhyuk. Dan Donghae memaksa untuk ikut mobilku. Dan sekarang ia sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti bayi di jok sebelahku. Ya, ku rasa mereka bertiga juga tidak tidur semalaman seperti ku. 'mianhae, gara2 aku, kalian jadi kurang tidur' gumamku pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

Sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 8 pagi, jam 11 nanti kami akan pemotretan lagi,.

Aish, aku lupa, aku harus memberi tahu masalah presscon itu kepada mereka. Tidak bisa di tunda lagi.

Kami sampai di dorm. Sungguh tak tega membangunkan bayi yang sedang tertidur di sebelahku. Jika aku dalam keadaan fit pasti sudah ku gendong dia, tapi aku pun sudah lemas, bisa-bisa kami malah jatuh jika aku menggendongnya.

Donghae masih saja menggandeng lenganku dengan manjanya, anak ini selalu saja. Ckck

Aku, sungmin, donghae, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun memasuki lift. Hanya sungmin yang terlihat sedikit segar. Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun dengan lemas menyender dalam lift.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di dorm.

Kami memasuki dorm. Dorm masih terlihat sepi. Apa ryeowook belum bangun? Tumben sekali.

Saat kami berjalan menuju kamar dan melewati dapur, aku seperti mendengar suara tangisan. Ah.. siapa yang menangis?

"Minnie-ah.." panggilku lirih

"ne hyung., waeyo?" katanya sambil masih memapah kyuhyun yang sudah setengah sadar.

"Apa kau mendengar tangisan?" Tanya ku lagi yang sontak membuat sungmin, eunhyuk bahkan donghae kaget dan mulai memperhatikan suara itu.

"hyung, siapa yang nangis?" Tanya eunhyuk

"iya, ada tangisan.." timpal donghae

Aku pun mulai menghampiri suara itu. Benar, suara itu berasal dari dapur. Aku dan sungmin semakin mendekat kea rah dapur. Aku sedikit merasa cemas., Aku takut ada dongsaengku yang menangis lagi.

Semakin mendekat dan aku menemukan 4 sosok namja sedang berkumpul di sana. 1 namja menangis sampai sesenggukan, 2 namja yang lain terlihat sangat panik dan 1 namja lagi berusaha menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis itu.

"kalian sedang apa?" Tanya ku pelan

"Wooki-ah, kenapa menangis?" Tanya sungmin heran

Ya, 4 namja itu adalah Yesung, Shindong, siwon, dan ryeowook. Mereka langsung menatap ke arah kami. Mereka terlihat sangat sangat dan sangat terkejut melihat kami.

Saat ku ingin menanyakan lagi tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan pintu dorm kami. Yang sontak membuat kami terkaget.

BRAAKKK

"WOOKI-AH APA YG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?AP…." Tanya seorang namja cantik yang barusan membuka pintu dorm kami secara kasar itu. Namun perkataannya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat ku, sungmin, donghae, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Kenapa Heechul bisa ada disini?

"Ada apa sih ini?" Tanya donghae dengan polosnya

Mereka masih menatap kami dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Jung soo? Kalian? Wookii?" Tanya Heechul heran padaku, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada ryeowook memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

"Wuuuaaaaaa… HYUUUNGGG….." Tiba-tiba ryeowook memelukku sambil terus menangis.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa ada masalah hyung? Kenapa kau di sini? Ini ada apa sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk beruntun yang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Chulii? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya ku heran

"Aishh.. tanyakan pada anak yang lagi menangis itu?" kata heechul dengan nada tinggi lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada ryeowook yang masih menangis memelukku. Aku pun hanya bisa mengelus rambutnya lembut menunggu sampai ia tenang

" Iya, kalian yang darimana?Kami mencari kalian hyung?" jelas siwon

"hah? Kami?" Tanya sungmin heran

"Anak itu bilang kalian semua menghilang…" kata heechul ketus. Sepertinya ia masih kesal pada Ryeowook.

"Ta.. tadi pagi pas.. aku bangun, aku berniat bangunin semuanya tapi kalian semua gak ada. Aku hanya takut.. kalian hilang hyung.." jelas wooki membela dirinya lalu menatapku dengan mata masih berair.

Omoo.. wooki manis sekali.. ah.. anii.. maksudku mereka mencemaskan kami. Sepertinya ada kesalahan pahaman di sini. Haha, aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"MWO?" Donghae dan eunhyuk serempak berteriak

"hahaha, kami tidak mungkin hilang wooki-ah…" kata sungmin lalu mengelus lembut rambut wooki. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan eternal maknae kami ini. Jujur aku ingin tertawa dalam hati. Anak ini benar-benar polos.

"Aiissshh,, wooki, kau ini polos sekali.. gimana cara kami menghilang bersama-sama. Bersama mereka lagi.. aishh.. tidak mungkiinn, aku juga tak mau kecuali dengan Minnie ku" kata kyuhyun enteng dengan tidak sopan..

Pletak

1 jitakan 'sayang' di hadiahkan oleh Cinderella kita.

"Kau bicara apa eoh?" Pekik Heechul

"Ya! Appo hyung!" kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus kesakitan.

"Hiks.. jadi kalian kemana? Hiks.." Tanya wooki lagi.

Bukannya menjawab KyuMin dan EunHae malah menatap ku dengan penuh arti, dan menyuruhku agar menjelaskan kepada mereka semua.

"Hoaamm aku ngantuk,…" kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan sekelompok orang yang meminta penjelasan

"Aku juga mau tiduurr" kata eunhyuk yang juga pergi di ikuti oleh donghae

"Yak! Jelaskan pada kami.. Aku sudah jauh- jauh kesini….." omel Heechul dengan kekesalan puncak tinggi

"Chulli-ah jangan teriak, biarkan mereka tidur" kataku menenangkan heechul sambil merebahkan tubuhku di kursi

"Aish, kalo begitu kau jelaskan pada kami kemana kalian? Lalu jelaskan tentang berita hoax yang akhir-akhir ini menyebar eoh?" katanya lagi dengan nada menuntut

Aku hanya menatap kaget kearah Heechul yang tengah menatap ku meminta penjelasan. Begitu pula dengan dongsaengku yang lainnya.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Okee~!

Masih kurang 1 chap lagii^^

Akan Hye updet secepatnya..

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk Reader yang menunggu Fic ini… *deep bow*

And the last..

RnR please~! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**DIFFICULT TO BE A LEADER**

**Summary : Leader? Sebuah posisi penting yang bisa memimpin dan bijaksana dalam berbagai keputusan. di kagumi dan di hormati oleh bawahannya. Tapi Benarkan mengasyikan menjadi seorang Leader? Apa saja beban yang di tanggung oleh Leader tersebut?**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Brothership, Hurt**

**Warn : Gaje, Typo (s), Alur complicated, Boring**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ÐTŁ**

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka. Sembilan member dari big group ini pun berkumpul di ruangan tengah, menunggu seorang Leader mereka keluar dari kamarnya.

Leeteuk berjalan santai sambil membawa beberapa majalah di tangannya, lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Shindong. Leeteuk meletakkan beberapa majalah yang ia bawa di meja, member yang lain hanya mengernyit bingung sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap majalah itu. Matanya mereka pun membulat saat membaca main artikel di majalah tersebut.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini… Kenapa mereka menulis seperti ini? Skandal apa coba?" Eunhyuk lah yang pertama kali membuka suaranya, dengan decak kesal.

"Aku melakukan itu karena mereka yang meminta, bukankah itu sudah biasa,.. Kenapa justru menulis hal seperti itu.." Timpal Yesung yang tak terima dengan berita yang menyangkut namakan dirinya.

"Mereka hanya banyak omong.. " keluh Donghae

"Mereka selalu melebih-lebihkan…" Timpal Sungmin pula.

Mereka semua pun terdiam masih dengan fikiran masing-masing, namun akhirnya mereka mengalihkan tatapannya pada satu orang, sang Hyung tertua sekaligus Leader yang mereka kagumi. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis mendapat tatapan pasrah dari para dongsaengnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Lagi-lagi berita yang gak jelas muncul dan boss menyuruh kita mengklarifikasinya." Jelas Leeteuk

"Kenapa baru memberitahu kami sekarang Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Leeteuk meminta penjelasan,

"Mianhae wookie.. Fikiran ku kacau beberapa hari ini.. Mianhae.." Sesal Leeteuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu darimana kau pagi-pagi ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tadi malam aku ke rumah sakit.. dan mereka menyusulku kesana.." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menatap KyuMin dan HaeHyuk bergantian.

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit " Pekik Shindong

"Umma.. Umma harus operasi tadi malam…" Jelas Leeteuk. Member yang lainnya pun terdiam sambil memperhatikan raut muka sang Leader yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbuat semau mu Jungsoo.." celetuk Heechul lagi.

"Mianhae.." Sesal Leeteuk lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ahjumma Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan raut khawatir.

"Gwenchana.. Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya tunggu masa penyembuhan.." Jawab Leeteuk yang membuat semuanya menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.. Jangan seperti ini lagi Hyung.." Ucap Shindong sambil menatap lembut Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berita itu Hyung?" Tanya Yesung kemudian.

"umn.. besok akan ada konfrensi.. Manager hyung menyuruh kita untuk mempersiapkan diri. Mianhae, memberitahu ini secara mendadak." Jelas Leeteuk

"Gwenchana Hyung.. Kita sudah biasa melakukan konfrens.. Yang jelas aku sudah tak sabar menuntaskan hal ini." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh semangat.

"Yap.. kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa SJ sebenarnya.. Ish.." Timpal Donghae dengan pose penyemangatnya itu. Semua member pun tertawa melihat couple tersebut bersemangat menyambut press conference esok hari.

PUK

Sebuah bantak sofa melayang dan mendarat di kepala seorang namja tampan yang sedang asyik sendiri di dunia nya bersama sang PSP tercinta.

"Yak! Chulli Hyung, kau apa-apaan sih.." decak Kyuhyun kesal saat Heechul dengan santainya memukul kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Bocah, kenapa kau santai sekali eoh? Tanpa ekspresi seperti itu, dengarkan orang jika sedang bicara." Ucap Heechul panjang lebar, Kyuhyun hanya mencibir kesal.

"Tapi Kyu, kau benar-benar tak menanggapi hal ini?" Tanya Sungmin yang merasa dongsaeng di sebelahnya itu terlalu santai memainkan PSP nya.

"Aku sudah tau, untuk apa kaget lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo? Kau sudah tau?" pekik ryeowook kaget

"Darimana kau tau? Kenapa tak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Siwon.

"Manager Hyung yang memberitahu ku kemarin.." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil kembali memainkan PSP nya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, dan member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang saja.. Aku sudah mendapat jawaban.. " Ucap Heechul seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yah Chulli Hyung, kenapa pergi sekarang? Nanti saja.." Ucap Ryeowook

"Mwo? Kau yang membuatku datang kemari pabboya.." Cibir Heechul, Ryeowook hanya bisa nyengir kuda merasa bersalah.

"Jungsoo.." Panggil Heechul sambil melangkahkan kakinya, matanya melirik kearah Leeteuk seakan menyuruh nya mengikuti langkah Heechul.

"Bye! Bye! Chulli Hyung.. Jangan merindukan kami.." teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan sambil tertawa. Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Leeteuk pun mengekor di belakang Heechul mengantar namja cantik itu kedepan pintu.

Pletak

Satu jitakan di terima Leeteuk saat ia sudah sampai di pintu depan dorm.

"Yak! Heenim.. Aish Jinja…" Leeteuk hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus hasil jitakan namja cantik itu.

"Sakit eoh?" Cibir Heechul, Leeteuk hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan menyimpan apa pun sendiri. Jeongmal pabboya.. Lihat keadaan mu sekarang! Kacau, terlihat sangat lelah.." Omel Heechul seperti seorang umma yang memarahi anaknya.

"Ne, Mianhae.." Ucap Leeteuk pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

GREP

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget saat dongsaeng yang beda beberapa hari dengan umurnya ini memeluknya dengan sangat erat lalu mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kau.. masih punya kami.. Arrasso?" Bisik Heechul yang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum senang.

"Ne.. Gomawo.." Ucap Leeteuk pelan. Setelah itu Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Yasudah, aku pulang.. Sukses buat besok.." ucap Heechul sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Hati-hati Heenim…" Teriak Leeteuk, Heechul hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berhenti dan menoleh. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum memandangi punggung Heechul yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Gomawo heenim.." gumamnya.

Tidak taukah Leeteuk bahwa 6 orang namja tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Heechul barusan dari balik dinding dengan tatapan sedih. Mereka berenam pun kembali pada posisinya masing-masing saat melihat Leeteuk mulai masuk kedalam dorm kembali. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dari balik sofa melihat kelakuan para Hyung nya.

"Hyung~" Teriak Donghae manja saat melihat Leeteuk memasuki ruang tengah.

"Wae Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Kajja.. Kita tidur ne? Jadwal kita masih beberapa jam lagi.. Jadi kita tidur saja ya.." Ucap Donghae riang. Belum Leeteuk menjawab ucapannya, Donghae langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk menuju kamar mereka. Ya, mereka sangat tahu bahwa sang Leader sangat membutuhkan istirahat saat ini.

"Teuki Hyung selalu memaksakan diri.." gumam Sungmin.

"Besok kita yang harus melakukan konfrens itu dengan baik.. Jangan sampai membuat Teuki Hyung pusing lagi.." Ucap Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan anggukan dari member lainnya.

.

.

.

**ÐTŁ**

Hari yang cerah pun menyambut hari baru bagi para member Super Junior tersebut. Jadwal padat kembali menunggu mereka, tak membiarkan setiap member untuk bersantai dalam waktu yang panjang. Tapi inilah hidup.. Butuh perjuangan dan tantangan, juga kerja keras untuk mencapai kebahagian yang di impikan.

Beberapa wartawan telah memenuhi Ballroom yang cukup besar di sebuah hotel ternama Seoul. Mereka tengah menunggu seorang Idol Seoul yang akan melakukan konfrensi pers hari ini. Selama menunggu mereka menyiapkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan mengecek kamera mereka. Wartawan ini tak hanya dari daerah Seoul bahkan Korea, ada beberapa yang datang dari Tokyo, Taiwan, dan China hanya ingin meliput berita tentang konfrensi pers yang akan dilakukan.

Ballroom tersebut mulai hening, perhatian para wartawan mulai terfokus pada beberapa orang yang mulai memasuki stage dan duduk menghadap para wartawan yang terus mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera mereka.

Ya, 9 member Super Junior ini tengah mengadakan press conference untuk mengklarifikasi semua berita tak benar yang di tujukan pada mereka.

Semua wartawan terus membidikan kamera ke 9 namja di atas stage, mengabadikan moment tersebut dalam sebuah foto, dari semua member masuk, memberikan salam, hingga duduk menghadap para wartawan.

Dengan tetap tenang dan cool nya, mereka bersembilan mulai menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang di utarakan para wartawan. Tak hanya situasi panas yang terjadi, namun Shindong dan Leeteuk terkadang mencairkan suasana tegang tersebut dengan canda gurau mereka, berusaha menenangkan semua.

Selama kurang lebih 30 menit mereka duduk dengan tenang sambil terus menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan santai dan sangat bisa di terima dengan baik. Bisa dikatakan press Conference ini berhasil dan berjalan dengan baik. Semua wartawan dapat menerima setiap jawaban dari setiap member hingga akhirnya beberapa wartawan meminta maaf pada pihak SJ atas berita tak mengenakan yang mereka buat.

9 Member pun hanya tersenyum, dan akhirnya member salam perpisahan dan meninggalkan stage tersebut.

.

.

.

"Haahh.. Akhirnya selesai…" Pekik Eunhyuk senang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa di waiting room mereka.

"Pertanyaan mereka membuat ku pusing.." Timpal Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk di sofa.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi.." Shindong yang terduduk di lantai pun menengahi.

"Teuki Hyung kemana ya?" Tanya Yesung sambil mencari sosok yang kembali menghilang dari antara mereka.

"Tadi manager hyung memanggilnya.." Jawab Sungmin yang baru masuk kedalam waiting room itu.

"Emang ada apa lagi Hyung?" Tanya Siwon mulai khawatir. Sungmin hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja rias.

"Eh, gimana kalau kita buat pesta malam ini.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pesta?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ne, sebagai hadiah untuk Teuki Hyung.. Hanya pesta kecil-kecil di dorm.." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Yah.. Nanti sore aku harus ke Thailand…" keluh Siwon pasrah. Shindong hanya menepuk bahu siwon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan pesta itu..Aku titip sesuatu saja untuk Teuki Hyung ne?" Lanjut Siwon membuat member yang lainnya merasa lega.

"Bagus.. Kita lakukan nanti malam.." Ucap Donghae riang.

"Lakukan apa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan mereka, membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah panic.

"Barusan.. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Leeteuk mulai memasuki ruangan lalu duduk di kursi meja rias samping Sungmin.

"Ah.. Anii.. Aku hanya membicarakan Siwonnie yang akan ke Thailand.. Iya kan wonnie?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan glummy smilenya.

"Eh? Iya.. Heheh.." Siwon pun mengangguk mantap, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung.. Nanti malam jadwal mu selesai jam berapa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"eumm.. sepertinya jam 9 sudah selesai.. Wae Wookie?" Tanya Leetuk

"Anii.. Aku hanya ingin memasak menu baru malam ini, jadi aku juga ingin kau mencicipi nya Hyung.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan maksud tersembunyi, di sambut dengan anggukan mengerti dari semua member.

"Baiklah.. Kajja, siap-siap untuk jadwal berikutnya.." Perintah Leeteuk. Semuanya pun menyiapkan barang-barangnya lalu melangkah menuju tempat perform berikutnya.

.

.

.

**ÐTŁ**

"Kyu~ Cepat bantu kami, jangan Cuma duduk.." Perintah Yesung

"Mwo? Bukannya semua sudah siap? Apa lagi yang perlu dibantu?" Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Yesung terdiam dan memperhatikan, ya semuanya sudah siap. Makanan dan minuman sudah tersaji di meja makan. Hari ini mereka hanya akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan sambil makan bersama, jadi tidak terlalu special dan ribet juga.

"Teuki Hyung mana? Aku lapar…" Gumam Shindong sambil memperhatikan Jjajangmyeon didepannya.

"Dongie Hyung.. Jangan ditatap seperti itu …" Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengamankan Jjajangmyeon yang siap disantap oleh Shindong. Shindong hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan hubungi Teuki Hyung.." Eunhyuk pun mulai mendial nomor di smartphone nya, sedangkan yang lain hanya memutari Eunhyuk.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap suara di sebrang yang di yakini adalah suara Leeteuk.

"Hyung.." Pekik Eunhyuk

"Wae Hyukkie?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada lembut.

"Kau dimana? Apa masih lama sampai di dorm?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Anii.. Aku baru saja sampai.." Jawab Leeteuk

"Jinja? Kalau begitu cepat masuk ne?" Ucap Eunhyuk lalu memutuskan hubungan telfonnya. Mereka pun mulai bersiap di tempatnya, lalu mematikan semua lampu di dorm, sehingga ruangan ini sangat gelap.

Krriiieettt…..

Gelap…

Hening….

Pintu terbuka dengan sempurna. Leeteuk mengernyit bingung saat mendapati dormnya gelap gulita.

"Bukannya mereka sudah pulang semua?" Gumam Leeteuk mulai masuk kedalam dorm.

Ia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati sambil meraba dinding di dekatnya. Ia mencari saklar lampu.

Ctek..

Ruangan pun kembali terang dan Leeteuk terlonjak kaget saat ia disambut dengan teriakan para dongsaengdeul yang telah berkumpul di ruang makan dengan banyak makanan yang tersaji di meja tersebut. Leeteuk masih memperhatikan makanan tersebut dengan para dongsaengnya bergantian

"Hyung.. Kenapa berdiri saja.. Kajja.." Donghae yang gemas pun langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk.

"Kalian sedang apa? Banyak sekali makanan ini.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ini semua untukmu Hyung…" Ucap Ryeowook senang.

"Iya, makanan ini untukmu, tapi aku minta sedikit ya Hyung.." Timpal Shindong dengan senangnya.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian jadi baik begini?" Tanya Leeteuk di tengah tawanya.

"Kami selalu baik Hyung.." celetuk Kyuhyun yang terima dirinya dikatakan tidak baik. Leeteuk masih tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan dongsaengnya satu persatu.

"Ini sebagai rasa terima kasih kami Hyung.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum senang. Leeteuk pun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Gomawo Hyung…" Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk tubuh Leeteuk.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Teuki Hyung… Jadi bagikan semua bebanmu pada kami juga.." Ucap Donghae dengan mata berair. Leeteuk terdiam, ia kembali menatap Dongsaengdeulnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya satu per satu. Air mata kembali meluncur indah dari kedua pucuk mata Leeteuk.

"Hyung.. Jangan menangis lagi.." Ucap Eunhyuk yang juga sudah menitikan air matanya.

"Aish.. Kenapa jadi malah menangis sih? Aku lapar.. Setelah makan, kalian boleh menangis sepuas kalian tapi sekarang aku mau makan" Celetuk Kyuhyun yang membuat yang lain mulai tertawa

"Iyap! AKu juga lapar~!" Teriak Shindong.

"Ne, Ne.. Kajja.. Kita makan.." Ucap Leetuk.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook, Leeteuk pun menoleh kearah ryeowook

"Ne Wookie?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum penuh air.

Srrooottt….

Kurang dari 2 detik, Air soda telah mengguyur tubuh Hyung tertua mereka. Botol soda yang telah di kocok dengan kuat tersebut menyembur saat Ryeowook membukanya tepat di wajah Leeteuk. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun langsung berhigh five ria, sambil tertawa. Leeteuk dan member lainnya sempat shock mendapat kejutan kurang ajar tersebut, namun akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama, melepaskan semua beban yang ada, berpesta dan berkumpul bersama-sama.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Selesaii…. ^^

Ini hanya Fic tapi kejadian seperti ini mungkin juga pernah di alami Oppadeul esp Leeteuki… *Hug Oppadeul*

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua Reader yang menyempatkan diri membaca Fic ini… ^^

Gomawo *deppbow*


End file.
